Ballad Of The Buckle
by RobotBoylover
Summary: This the story one how Manny inherted his Belt Buckle and became El Tigre for the first time.
1. A Normal Morning

Hi for those who like Entrance of Leoparda here's a new story about how Manny inherits his Belt Buckle and first become El Tigre for the very first time?

A Morning with Grandpappi…

A buzz rang out from a alarm clock as it read 7:00 signaling someone it was time to get up but that person ignored the alarm clock and put their back to the clock and laid in bed un wanting to move. So the alarm clock just keeps beeping until someone yelled at the person. "Manny get up you don't want to be late for school!" cried the boy's grandfather.

The boy known as Manny Rivera cried back in protest. "I don't want too! Today's the same any other day! Boooring. "

The grandfather known as Grandpappi Rivera A.K.A Puma Loco got annoyed. "Manuel St. Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera! You get out bed this very minute and go to school!"

Manny answered back unamused. "Why? What's the point?"

Grandpappi shot back. "To get edcation and become a power intellgent evil villain someday!"

Manny groaned. "There's no point in going to school. I do the same things everyday day and day out and get no where for it. Wile you and Dad get to go out and destroy or save the town. It's not fair I'm a Rivera to I should of inherited powers."

Grandpapi answered back at ease. "Your time will come Manny…But I sense there sometime else bothering you?"

Manny looked down sad. "Yeah…"

Grandpappi shot up. "Well then come down and talk about it!"

Manny groaned but got up wile tapping off his alarm clock. Manny stretched and looked around his room. The room was a typical boy's room it had a bed was shaped like tiger's mouth , posters on the wall mostly of tigers and super heroes like his dad Rodalpho Rivera o.k. White Pentera , stuff scattered on the ground like comics , toys and his toy tiger plushie he quickly found and hid for fear any one found out. Manny got off his bed made his way to his closet where his clothes where keep. Manny opened the closet and pulled out his usual clothes: A yellow t-shirt, blue pants and his black coat and broth them to his bed to get dressed.

5 minutes later Manny was on his way downstairs where his Grandpa was waiting. "Manny what you so long usually your faster then this?"

Manny sat down and groaned and looked at his Granddad. "I'm just so today Grandpappi…"

Grandpappi looked at his grandson's sorrow. "What's wrong Mijo?"

Manny looked sadly. "I miss Mom. It's been 2 years since she left and even though I get see her ever month in concert it isn't enough! I go through live day in and day out at though school wile my normal family are traveling the world and my super family is busy with being super saving or destroying the day.

Grandpappi looked at him. "Anything else?"

Manny thought about it. "Yeah I wanna know went I'll become super? I mean am a Rivera so I should inherit some magical item right…?

Grandppi smiled uneasly. "Your time will come to Manny and you decide for yourself the kind of life you wish to lead…"

Manny looked up unamused. "You got that off Eragon…"

Grandpappi growled. "Dang! I knew I heard that from somewhere before! Anyway time for you to go school Manny. Take care and be EVIL!"

Manny got up and heard his stomach growling. "I never got anything to eat…"

Grandpappi smiled. "Here's a chocoalate chip muffin and sack full of money to pay for your lunch! Get what ever you want!"

Manny got happy. "Thanks Grandpappi! Frida's gonna love- Frida! I got a go see you Grandpappi!"

With that Manny ran out the door.

Grandpappi smiled and yelled at him "Remember be bad!"


	2. Meeting Up With Frida And Chakal

Meeting Up With Frida and Chakal!

Manny left his home and made his way to school. On his way to Leone he was distracted by an indent happening at the arcade when his best friend Frida ran came running out the arcade laughing wile an arcade worker came out after her with a broom.

The worker looked angrily at Frida who stood at the bottom at the arcade. "Hey you brat! I told you not to play with air condishoner any more! "Because what you did I can't change unjam the dial now and it's going to be super cold in here all day!"

Frida smiled at him. "Ambre don't you listen to the news there's gonna be a super heat wave today. I did you a favor!"

The work looked at her annoyed. "Yeah well let me do you a favor and call one of Miracle City heroes to deal with you!"

Frida looked him uneasily. "Time to go!" and ran off towards Leone with Manny running after her.

On her way to Leone Manny got her attion. "Hey slow down would ya…?"

Frida turned and stopped. "Oh Hey Manny where'd you come from?"

Manny panted. "I've been following you ever since you came from the arcade. Would it have killed you to look back?"

Frida looked at him. "Sorry Manny I was scared at thought of a hero tracking me down…"

Manny smiled. "Forgiven. Anyways why'd you crank up the air in arcade this morning?"

Frida looked at him uneasy. "Dude! Heat wave today remember? It was all over the news!"

Manny looked at her surprised. "You watch the news?"

Frida blushed. "I only watch for the crimal reports…By the way I liked the way your dad handcuffed El Oso using a street lamp at the bank last night! It was on almost evey channel."

Manny looked at her happy. "And one day I may be able to do that to once I get my own power."

Frida looked at Manny interred. "When's that suppose happen?"

Manny looked Frida honestly. "I don't know but Grandpappi said my time would come and then he quoted a line from that Eragom movie…"

Frida spoke up. "Ugh! I hated that movie! Any way what you wanna do at school to day? Spray paint Chakal's car, Tepee the school or have a food fight?"

Manny smiled… "Lets do…All of them!"

Frida smiled. "Alright! Let's do it!"

Manny smiled. "But we have to go right now! "

Frida smiled. "Fine with me just come on!"

And with Frida grabbed her best friend and ran off to Leone!

At Leone Chakal the vice princpal stood as he usually did outside the school looking for Tardies when Frida and Manny closed in on the school.

Chakal scowled at the kids. "Oh great those two again…"

Manny and Frida rushed up to the school as fast they could trying to beat the bell but only made it half way up to the door.

Chakal laughed at the kids as they reached the front door. "Ha you didn't make it that confies you as late. I can't wait to this to your files."

Someone crept up behind him in protest. "Oh give them a break Chakal. Their only late by a minute." It was prical Titino.The princpal of Leone and sort of savor to Manny and Frida from Chakal.

Chakal looked his boss. "But Sir their late again!"

Titino looked at him regularly." And they'll face the price by going class and facing their home room teacher in telling them why their late. Now move along children."

Manny and Frida ran into school quickly as Chakal turned to Tinino. "Sir you're only giving into them. They need boundaries!"

Titino looked at him annoyed. "Seriously Chakal you need to relax…"

Chakal looked Titino as he turned and walked into the school. "But Sir!"

Titino turned to Chakal. "You seriously need to a break Chakal maybe go see the school consular to consol your troubles."

Chakal looked him surprised. "Consular Sir I…

Titino looked at him and smiled. "It'll help you relax…Just try it..."

Chakal swcoulded. "Fine…"

Tonino smiled. "You'll see it might help…" and continued walking to his office.

Chakal scowled again. "I hate those kids!"

Manny and Frida made it to their home room class and explained their lateness to the teacher who forgave them but made them clap all her easers for punishment. The rest off the morning few by as usual with Manny day dreaming about his future as a super hero or villain wile Frida drew up costume designs for him. Soon it was lunch and that's where Manny's destiny as a super would really start...


	3. An Act Of Heroisum

Act of Heroism.

Manny and Frida walked into the Cafeteria and where about to get their lunch when they heard a whine so they turned and saw a kid quivering in fear at the hands of some bullies. The kid was being closed into a corer by the three bullies who terrified the kid.

The bullies grinned at the kid nastily. "Where's your lunch money to day Freddie?"

The boy Freddie quivered in fear as the bullies eyed him as one them spoke. "I didn't bring it today…I-I left it home…I'm saving up to go College…."

The bullies ignored his issues and grabbed him by his feet and held him upside shaking him. Coins and dollars fell out Freddie's pockets and the lead bully and his cronies smiled. "Looks like you were holding out on us. That's gonna cost you!"

Freddie quivered and begged for mercy. "Please Buzz don't beat me up again! My dad can't stand to see me come home with another back! He said he'd segulde a meeting with the principal and have me transferred if this happened again!"

Buzz the lead bully formed his hand into a fist a prepared to punch Freddie when Manny screamed out. "Hey! Leave him alone Buzz!"

Buzz turned and stared at Manny. "Scram Rivera this isn't your business!"

Manny stood his ground. "No! As a future heroic or vileness member of the commuity. I can't stand by and let you hurt a friend! Hi Freddie!"

Freddie smiled. "What's up Manny?"

Buzz broke up the fuzz moment. "Enough! Now I'm gonna break both your heads!"

Manny ran up, jumped over the bullies and stood in front Freddie. "Let's finish this!"

Buzz and his cronies moved in on them as Buzz spoke. "Gladly!"

As the bullies closed in on Manny Frida grabbed a banana nut muffin and threw it Buzz's head which distracted his attention away from Manny.

Buzz swcolded and moved in Frida who back away from him. Manny saw what was happening and did the only thing possible so he called out "FOOD FIGHT!" as loudly as he could and caused the kids to throw food at each other!"

As the food fight heated up and Buzz got pelted with various goopy food Frida saw her chance to escape and ran up to Manny as he picked and chucked various scattered foods at Buzz wile Buzz threw food at him.

The food fight got wild and soon attired the attention of the Chakal and Titino who were shocked and displeased when they saw it.

Titino got upset and yelled at the kids. "Stop it!"

The kids instantly stopped and stared at the unpleased princpal.

Titino looked the kids upset. "All right who started this?"

The kids instantly pointed at Manny and Buzz.

Titino looked at Manny and Buzz angrily, "You two my office now!"

Chakal turned to the rest off the kids. "As for the rest off you clean up this mess!"

The kids just looked at him and chucked goopy food at him.

Chakal scowled. "I should have never applied for this job…"

Titino brought Manny and Buzz into his office and sat at his desk and told the kids to sit.

Manny and Buzz instantly sat and Titino looked at them unpleased. "You care to tell me what happened or should I call your parents?"

Manny shot up. "You can't do that sir my dad will kill me if he hears I been badly!"

Titino smiled. "Manny I'm really sure your father won't kill you…"

Manny spoke up. "No literally he will and I'll never get to become-as great as he is…"

Buzz laughed. "Ha! Your Papi works a 9-5 job. How great can that be?

Manny glared at Buzz and got up pounced at him and put him in a headlock. "Don't you EVER INSULT MY FAMILY!"

Titino looked over his desk at yelled at the boys. "Stop it what are you a couple of wild cats?"

Manny spoke under his breath. "I will be someday…"

Titino heard Manny but ignored him… "Enough the both of you! Manny you have no right to attack people like that and Buzz you have absolute no right to bash a person's family understand?"

Manny and Buzz said nothing…

Titino got annoyed. "Understand?!?"

Manny and Buzz looked at each and then turned to Titino. "Fine…"

Titino spoke up. "I can't here you!"

Manny and Buzz spoke up! "FINE!"

Titino smiled. "Good but I still want now what happened…So someone speak up."

Manny looked at Buzz then turned to Tinino. "Buzz was about beat up Freddie again so I stepped in and defended him and then Frida tried to save me and got targeted by Buzz so I called on the food fight."

Titino smiled. "It's sweet you want protect your friends but causing a food fight is wrong and gets others kids in trouble too. Think about everyone now who has to clean up that mess."

Manny looked down in dismay. "Sorry Sir…"

Buzz laughed at Manny. "Principle's pet!"

As Manny glared at Buzz Titino looked crossly at Buzz. "I'm getting to you! You pick on kids endless with your team of cronies Bert and Ernie or as you call the Spit wad and Clog?"

Buzz smiled... "Yeah…"

Titino continued to look at him crossly. "Anyway your terror as to stop which is why I've decides to put you into doing community service. Everyday after school you will report to the House of Goodies a retired old folk's hero's home. Wile Manny you will only have faced the price of telling your family of what you did seeing as you only did to save your friends."

Manny sighed in relief as Buzz looked at Titino shocked.

Titino smiled. "Now that's been settled you two are dismissed. Please go help your classmates clean up the cafeteria."

The kids did as the where told and returned to the cafeteria where the kids were still whipping goopy food every where and at Chakal.

Manny got up on a table and called out to the kids. "Everyone we need to clean up this mess right away. I may off start it but me going to finish it now by cleaning it up with the help Buzz. Right Buzz?"

Buzz looked at him scornful with his arms crossed. "Shut up!"

Manny smiled wildly. "Ok but you don't help I'll tell everyone about you going to help you at a hero's retirement home…"

Buzz shot up in alarm. "You heard him you little minors! Get cleaning!"

The kids instantly got work in fear off Buzz.

Frida looked up at Manny and gave him a thumps up…


	4. Strange Bony Guys Mean Troble

Strange Bony Guys Mean Trouble.

The kids had to clean up whole cafeteria before they could go but with Manny's encouragement coupled by Buzz's scary glares they got it clean. After 2 hours of cleaning the café all the kids retreated to their last class. For Manny and Frida their class was cooking where they got to make gingerbread people. Wile Frida made a Chakal cookie and snapped its head off, Manny made a Buzz cookie and took a giant bite and chomped off its head. Soon Manny and Frida's class ended and it was time to leave and on the way home Manny told Frida all his troubles.

Manny looked down at the ground in sadness. "My life stinks…"

Frida looked at him symmetrically. "Oh come on Manny your life doesn't stink…Sure you had a rough day a school but look on the bright side soon you be super and your life will get better."

Manny looked her unhappily… "If it bring back my family back and stop Buzz in his place then ok…"

Frida danced around Manny singing in attemp to get him out his funk. "Remember the Good Times Manny, Remember the Good Times."

Manny smirked a little and remembered his best memories of the past. The most memories were of his mom. "Thanks Frida…"

Frida suddenly thought of another song. "Hey here's a good one…It's The Eye of Tiger, its trill of the fight. Rising Up. The Eye of the Tiger…."

Manny eye her in wonder. "What made you think of that song?"

Frida stopped singing and turned to Manny. "Manny you the way defend your friends is the way a tiger defends her cubs. That shows me you have really courage and would fend any predtor to protect your buds even from a jerk like Buzz."

Manny smiled. "You really think I'm a tiger?"

Frida smiled. "Yep that or jaguar…Now sing with me! It's Eye of the Tiger-"

Manny joined in. "It's the trill of the fight…Rising Up it's the- Frida your turn…"

Frida was listing her gaze was else where for standing across the street from her where two scalital figures the Banditos the mioins of Santana of the Dead… "Banditos! Run!"

Manny stopped Frida. "Wait lets fight them!"

Frida looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Manny are you crazy?!? Those are Banditos! The dimwitted henchmen of Satana of the Dead! They'll kill us!"

Manny looked determined. "No Frida lets do this. I've seen my dad and Grandpappi beat these guys a million times.

Frida brought him down to earth. "Yeah but your dad and granddad have powers!"

Manny looked at the Banditos determined. "And soon so will I… Hey you banditpoos!"

The Banditos turned and looked at Manny. "Huh?"

Manny looked at the banditos… "You banditos want a piece of me?"

Frida looked Manny worried… "Manny don't do this…"

Manny looked at her with ease… "Oh come on Frida these guys are pushovers… Watch...Hey Banditos… "

The Banditos looked at Manny curiously. "Uh?"

Manny turned around and did a butt dance like the lil penguins in Happy Feet when they faced the Leopard Seal...

Frida stood spooked... "Yep that got their attention…"

The Banditos growled for even though they were dim they knew when they were being taunted and that was this time. The Banditos close in Manny as Frida tossed him a fruit from a near by fruit stand and he whipped oranges at the banditos who stood over him. Frida quickly tossed Manny some bananas and he squirted each of them in a bandito's eye and as soon as he sort of blinded them he did a tuck and roll maneuver and rolled out the Bandito's space. As Manny got he noticed the banditos were still standing right behind him and that's when the miracle happened a flash figure speed to the banditos and sucker punched and kicked their butts! Manny stood in awe as the flash of figure was his dad White Pentera!

White Petera looked at Manny eerjent. "Manny take Frida and get out off here!"

Manny looked up him dismay. "But Dad! I-"

White Pentera got annoyed. "Just go Mijo!"

Frida cut in and grabbed Manny "Don't have to tell us twice Mr. Rivera!" and with that they ran off.

White Pentera easily bashed up the Banditos but then rushed home cause a storm was coming. Not an ordanry storm mind you this was the storm of Santa of the Dead. The storm clouds rise over the beat bones of thee banitos and lighting a red flash struck the ground revealing Santa of the Dead. A 200 year old scalital dragon lady who wore a red hat and dress. Santa looked over her broken mioins and sniffed in sadness… "I liked these to the most…Who ever did this will pay!" Then Sanata suddenly sniffed the air and scowled. "Rivera's!"


	5. A Belt Buckle?

A Belt Buckle?

Manny and Frida ran all way back to the Rivera Building and stopped in front of the building slightly panting.

Manny stopped panting and turned to Frida. "You think dad beat em?"

Frida turned to Manny. "I would think so…"

Manny looked at the top of his building and sighed. "Yeah…Come on let's go…"

Manny walked up to the front door wile Frida turned to him… "Your gonna face your dad after what just happened?"

Manny looked her realistically. "I have to face him at some time and after what I did I should go apologize."

Frida walked up next to Manny. "I've got your back Manny…"

Manny smiled. "Thanks amigo."

The kids walked to Manny's house and Manny gulped when he reached the door.

Manny glanced Frida and she gestured him to continue. "Go on Dude..."

Manny gulped and continued to open the door and when he stepped in the house nothing happened! The house was complete empty no one was their except for Manny and Frida and Manny's pets the bird and donkey.

Manny sighed in relief. "Whoosh…No ones here…Yes not busted!"

Someone up wile walking into the living room. "Oh you're busted…Count on that..."

Manny stared up in shame as his father stood in front of him.

Rodalpho looked at his son angry. "Manny kindly wish tell me why you were taunting those Banditos?!?"

Manny panicked… "For sport, to be a hero, to make you proud!"

Rodalpho touched his boot to Manny's hand making him instantly tell the truth… "For fun…I also got into trouble with Buzz Am defending friends today…"

Rodalpho sighed and walked over to the fire place.

Manny looked up his dad sadly. "Dad I…"

Rodalpho turned back to Manny. "I don't what going to do with you Mijo. I tell you not to pick fights and taunt enemies but you do it anyway…"

Manny looked up him in sorrow. "Dad I'm sorry but I had to defend my friends from Buzz he could of hurt them! As the son of a super hero I have feel I have some right to defend those I love."

Frida blushed slightly at the word love but know one saw it.

Rodalpho felt a little bit proud of his son but was still upset with his antics. "Mijo I understand you wish to defend you friends but that's no excuse for the messes you did made today like taunting the Banditos?"

Manny looked down sad. "I was perposly cocky..."

Rodalpho eyed him. "And the food fights?"

Manny looked up at him still sad. "Part of protecting my friends.

Rodalpho looked at him seriously. "Was the food fight dealt with?"

Manny looked at him a little scared. "Yes by the princpal…"

Rodalpho shot up at Manny. "The Principal?!?"

Manny shot up to calm his dad. "He let me go free with the only punishment of telling you all this!"

Rodalpho calmed down a bit. "And the bully's punishment?"

Frida shot up happily! "Doing community for The Goodies retirement home! Yah all right!"

Grandpappi walked in yawning from taking a nap. "Goodies I hate that place…"

Rodalpho and Manny stared at him and Frida and then looked back at each other.

Rodalpho looked at Manny. "Manny I'm displeased with your behavior today but for the real part of it you where trying to defend your friends and even though you where enough to think you could fight those Banditos I award you with this…"

Rodapho pushed a button the fire place which opened up a secret vault which held a box. Rodalpho pulled out the box look over at Manny. "I and Grandpappi been waiting 13 years to give you this…Even after what happened today displeased me I still present with the your Rivera item."

Rodalpho gave Manny the box and he happily opened it until he was in it a semi scratched sliver belt buckle marked with a T.

Manny held up the belt buckle surprised. "What kind of magical item is this? It's a belt buckle!"

Rodalpho and Grandpapi gasped horrified at Manny's remark."

Frida shrugged. "Guess this family is serious about belts…"


	6. I'm Super!

I'm Super!

Rodalpho and Grandpappi stared at Manny in disbelief.

Manny looked up at the in wonder. "What?"

Rodalpho spoke. "Manny…That is no ordinary belt buckle. It's the belt buckle of El Tigre a noble Rivera warrior and powerful fighter.

Manny looked unamused. "Let me guess one our ancestors?"

Grandpappi shot up. "One of our greatest ancestors! El Tigre had all the power of a tiger: razor sharp claws , a might roar and a cute tiger tale. But for all of his glamour El Tigre had one huge flaw…"

Manny looked up interested. "Which was?"

Grandpappi shot up. "He was a hero! A such great powers wasted on being good now if he was bad…"

Roldalpho looked at his dad not pleased. "Now Pappi…"

Manny looked up at his family interested. "So what I do to active this thing? You put on your boot …Grandpappi wears his sumbaro…. "

Rodalpho smiled his son. "Just spin the buckle."

Manny looked at his dad wile spinning the buckle. "You mean lik- "

As Manny's buckle span Manny felt the magical energy of the transform he and when the buckle stopped Manny felt different. Now Manny wore a tiger mask and outfit complete with arm length gloves , knee length boots , a bandana and a orange tiger tail.

Manny looked at himself happily. "I…I…super! I feel great like I could really do something intense!"

Rodalpho cocked a eye at the new El Tigre.

Manny blushed. "Or help the poor…"

Manny then looked around. "Anyone got a mirror?"

Grandpappi made a mirror come out his sumbaro and Manny gazed at himself happily when he noticed he had a tail.

Manny looked his tail. "Is this thing real?"

Grandpappi smiled. "Of course it is…"

Rodalpho looked at Manny. "But you'll only have wile your El Tigre. It's part of the El Tigre assumable."

Manny giggled and turned to Frida. "Check it out Frida I got a tail!"

Frida giggled. "I see that dude!"

Manny insisted. "Touch it!"

Frida turned away. "No thanks dude. You super is cool and all but touching someone else's tail it a liitle personal for me."

Manny joked. "Oh come on…" Tickles Frida with his tail on the leg.

Rodalpho broke things up. "Manny! Stop that! Your powers are not meant for tickling."

Manny stopped. "Sorry Dad…"

Rodalpho smiled. "That's ok Mijo but it's time to disscuss your trainnng…"

Manny looked up. "Training?"

Rodalpho looked at him realistically. "Of course you need tranning. How else do you expect to become a great hero?"

Grandpappi shot up. "Or Villain!"

Rodalpho looked at his dad annoyed. "We discussed this he's going to be a hero!"

Grandpappi smiled. "And when you had your bad turned I chose vanillin!"

Radolpho looked at his dad in shock. "Papi! You would really train Manny to be bad!?!"

Grandpappi sighed. "What do you expect I'm a evil villain! But if you want him to want to grow good go ahead and train him. I'll just his sister."

Radalpho screamed. "Papi No!"

Grandpappi sighed. "Yep…You are just like your mom…"

Radalpho looked at him upset. "Don't bring Mom into this…"

Grandpapi smiled. "Actually speaking Clara I'm gonna go call her and break the good news!" And Grandpapi ran off.

Rodalpho changed into White Pentera and raced after him. "I don't think so!" leaving Manny and Frida in the room.

Manny turned to Frida. "Wanna go see what I can do?"

Frida smiled. "Yep!"

With that the two kids ran out the house wile Radalpho and his dad argued over the phone.

Mean Wile Mrs. Rivera (Rodapho's mom and Grandpapi's wife) listened to her boys argue over the phone and sighed. "Don't those to ever quite….Hope Manny's into tug-a war because that's the kind of game his family plays."


	7. Grab and Grapple!

Grab and Grapple!

Manny and Frida left the house and stood outside planning their next move.

Frida turned to Manny. "Ok El Tigre where to first?"

Manny looked walked over to the edge if his house and said nothing…

Frida shot up. "Manny!"

Manny turned to Frida. "Let's head to the arcade..."

Frida turned to the stairs… "Good lets go…"

Manny looked at Frida. "No not that way…I know a funner way down."

Frida looked at him resonsly. "Manny get real that's suicide!"

Manny smiled. "Sucidical for normal Manny but now I'm El Tigre!"

Frida crossed her arms and looked at her friend annoyed.

Manny looked at her sympaticly. "Oh come on Frida…I want to test out my powers. I promise I'll keep you safe."

Frida sighed... "What about getting you hurt?"

Manny quessed. I pretty sure this suit protects me. Come on you only live one…"

Frida walked over to Manny and climbed on his back and secured her hands around his neck tightly. "Lets hope will still are living after this."

Manny smiled. "We will be!" and with that he jumped off the ledge.

As the kids fell they screamed in excitement and then Manny got an idea out of no where he raised his hand up and launched out a grappling line to the next building. Manny swung to the next building with Frida holding on.

As Manny hung there for a minute Frida looked in wonder. "How'd you know how to do that?"

Manny gestated I don't know I just got the idea and did it."

Frida looked up. "Where'd you get the idea from?"

Manny shrugged. "I don't know just got this feeling I should do that. To tell you the truth I think my instincts told me."

Frida looked at him. "Instincts?"

Manny looked her honestly. "Yeah instincts and as weird as this may sound I feel different..."

Frida looked at him. "How different?"

Manny looked at Frida honestly. "I feel super Frida like I can do things I never could before..."

Frida looked at Manny. "Like what?"

Manny looked at Frida. "Like…" Suddenly Manny's hand grapple broke off the wall and the kid's pullet into a goose down pillow truck.


	8. Jump For Joy!

Jump For Joy!

Manny and Frida pulled themselves out the pillow pile sputtering out a few feathers and then looked at each other.

Frida looked at Manny. "Whoo... Lucky this pillow truck was here right Manny?"

Manny pulped down his back and lay there for a minute. "Yeah…I wonder how high up we were."

Frida looked up… "Not too high…"

Manny looked at her confused. "How do you know?"

Frida looked him and then pointed at the wall they were just on which had a claw grip mark in it. "There's a claw mark in the wall where you grappled."

Manny looked at her. "Thanks for the info…"

Frida smiled. "Your welcome but how do get out of here?"

Manny smile. "We grapple again."

Frida looked in dismay. "No Manny not after what just happen…You need more experience first…"

Manny looked at her in dismay. "You're starting to sound like my dad…No Fun…"

Frida flared up at that comment. "I'm totally fun! Come on race you out of here." And as Frida climbed up out the truck Manny took one huge bound and landed on the ground outside the truck leaving Frida who was now hanging on the trucks edge looking speechless.

Frida looked him shocked. "How in world did you do that?"

Manny looked her. "I just jumped out truck and was able to land here. Watch."

Manny jumped back into the truck, walked over to where Frida was clinging to the truck, jumped up and grabbed Frida and landed back in the truck again.

Frida looked at Manny he walked her to the center of the truck , grabbed her and leap high enough out the truck for a second but not enough to reach the ground outside so the pulleted back into the truck again. Manny and Frida stood up and Manny shouted agony. "ARGGGGGHH! I can't take this anymore! Hold on to me!" Frida did as she was asked and walked over to Manny right side and grabbed his right arm and Manny grappled himself and Frida out of their with ease.

Manny pulled himself up with Frida to the wall where his grapple hand was imbedded and they both dropped down in a sack garbage bags below.

Frida looked Manny unamused. "You got any more hidden powers you wanna show?"

Manny smiled. "I still wanna jump…"

Frida looked him reliscaly. "Manny you can't jump with a passenger on you it applye to much weight to your ability."

Manny looked at her surprised. "How'd you figure that?

Frida looked at him. "Uh observation. I witnessed you twice."

Manny looked at her. "Oh right…"

Frida looked at him and sighed. "But if you wanna try jumping again lets go."

Manny smiled and got up then grabbed Frida's hand and ran forward with her in toe and jumped up. Manny flew about 6 feet in the air before landing again. After landing Manny did 3 more huge jumps and when he landed the last on one Frida was left wordless and just looked at in silence then let out a "Woo-Hoo!"

Manny smiled "I take it you love my powers?"

Frida cheered. "Dude I love you and your powers... (Blushes) I mean in a friendship way..."

Manny blushed too. "Yeah were totally friends. Hey wanna jump some more?"

Frida shouted. "Yeah!"

And the two grabbed hands again and Manny bounded down the street.


	9. Trouble

More Pressure…

Manny and Frida continued to bound down the street when Manny turned to his pal. "Wait wanna I stop." and Manny landed again with Frida in toe.

Frida turned to her friend. "What's wrong Manny?"

Manny stopped. "I spotted the arcade wile jumping right down that street. I wanna finish my bussines uzz personally…"

Frida looked at him worriedly. "But Manny you don't know if Buzz will be there…Plus Your untrained Buzz could still wipe your butt."

Manny looked unpleased. "You're starting to sound a little like my father…"

Frida looked a little annoyed. "Dude I'm not your father I'm just worried about you getting thrashed"

Manny stuck his to Frida and grinned. "Let Buzz worry about getting thrashed…"

Frida sighed and took his hand. "This is not gonna end well…"

Manny held on to Frida's hand and bounded down the street to the Arcade.

Manny shortly reached the arcade and dragged Freda up the stairs to the building. Once inside Manny looked around to spot if Buzz was wile Frida hid because that worker who gave her heck earlier still might be there. Everyone in the building stared at Manny in his El Tigre suit and muddered to each other.

One kid said to another. "Who's that?"

The other kid answered back. "I don't know."

One kid checked his Super Person Encloipedia. "Nope he's not in here…Must be new…

Manny look praise in being so new these kids. "Everyone does not fear I am El Tigre, son of White Pentera and grandson of Puma Loco. I'm only here to call out Buzz Am we have unfinished business to attend to. He spoke dishonorably against my family and me here to fix that! Nobody messes with El Tigre! "

The kids took a few steps back as someone big loomed over Manny.

Manny felt fear run down his back. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

The kids nodded fearfully.

Manny gulped. "Oh crud."

The guy standing behind Manny was Buzz. "So you calling me out Rivera?"

Manny looked up in surprise. "How'd you know it was me?"

Buzz shrugged. Uh the note on your belt?"

Manny looked at the note on pinned to his belt. Dear Manny Congrats on becoming the present day El Tigre. We hope you being super as much as you will like using your powers for good- Grandpappi cuts in: I told you boy he's evil! Rodalpho- No he's good!

Grandpappi-No he's- Are you writing this all down? Rodalpho-Opps... Ah...By Manny…Grandpappi –Bye Manny. PS (whispers uses your powers for evil…) Rodapho- Grandpappi! Grandpappi-Uh-oh Bye. He's evil Rodalpho. Rodalpho-No He's goo-

Manny read. "Goo? Oh good…"

Buzz grinned sinisterly. "Your gonna looked be goo when were done.

Manny gulped but then smirked. "Or you will."


	10. Bigger Trouble

Bigger Trouble!

El Tigre glared at Buzz as he stared back at Manny vainfuly. "You really think you have the gut to stand up to me Rivera?"

Manny glared at him. "I'm standing up to you now aren't I?

Buzz smiled. "Good point…What's got you out after me?"

Manny continued to glare. "You picked on my friends, insulted my family and just plain make everyone's life miserable. So I'm here to fix that!"

Buzz moved up closer. "You pretty brave but that won't save you from be crushed in your own contest! Why do you just run home to daddy.

A pain anger raged through Manny as he leghtened his claws. "You got away with teasting my dad once it won't happen again!"

Buzz smiled. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot how close you too were…

Manny retracked his claws , ran up to Buzz and jumped on him and sat on top him and dug his right hand with long claws into the ground overlooking Buzz. "You hurt my friends , insulted my father and are just plain nasty to every one so I as the son White Pentera give you this for my friends (punch) , for my father (stitchs hands quickly and punches him with his right hand) and this for-

Manny stopped in his tracks and froze when two banditos standing in the doorway growling.

The Banditos closed in on Manny as Santana of the Dead appeared in front of them. "You Rivera are responseble from my bandito's death!"

Manny spoke. "Ummm… They were already dead."

Satana yelled. "You know what I mean! A little dead birdy told me you were teasing my banditos who where just happily minding their own evil business and your father comes along and kills them to protect you."

Frida popped out of trash can. "Uhhh They were already dead…"

Santana got aggravated. "Oh I don't have time for this! Grab the Rivera and the trash girl! I have plans for them back at the- What are you doing?"

Santana had been talking to her banditos but they were busy doing something else like stuffing Buzz in a garbage can. (Not the one Frida was in.)

Santana sighed and strummed her guitar for two more obedient bandito's. The banditos appeared and did as Santana ordered. "Get the boy and Garbage Girl."

The first Bandito grabbed Manny and the second one grabbed Frida out the trash wile Santana stummed her guitar again and all of them disappeared.

Luckily that dead little birdy who ratted Manny out felt remorse in his heart and flew off to tell White Pentera and Grandpappi.


	11. Scarred For Life

Scarred For Life

Santana, Manny, Frida and the banditos that captured them appeared in a puff of smoke and the banditos walked them over to two holding cells and locked them inside and hung the keys up on the edge of Santana's throne.

Santana laughed and sat in her throne. "Now all we do now is sit and wait for White Pentera and Puma Loco to come and try to save you then I'll turn you all into banditos! Ha-Ha!

Manny looked up shocked. "Why would you do that?!?

Santana smiled evilly. "Because I'm an evil-

A bandito honked a bicycle horn for fun.

Frida looked surprised. "Dude I can't believe you just said that!"

Manny looked at Santana. "Yeah there are children present…"

Santana laughed. "I don't care about you delicate ears."

Manny looked her crossly. "What about the ears of your banditos?"

Santana looked at him confused. "What about them?"

Manny smiled. "They've got sensitive ears..."

Manny pointed at the banditos who had heard Santana swear and were now looking up that word in a dictionary. When they found the word they gasped and whispered among themselves.

Manny smiled. "See even your banditos don't like bad words."

Santana got upset. "Oh Forget this! You'll be the first to go!"

Just then White Pentera jumped through the roof with Puma Loco. "I don't think so Santana! Let go of my son and his friend!"

Santana smiled. "Why would do that when I'm in the middle of goal setting?"

White Pentera looked confused. "Uh what are you speaking of?"

Santana laughed. "Now that I have you all here I plan to turn you all into banditos! All it took was kidnapping your children."

White Pentera looked at her confused. "Uh Frida's not my kin yet…"

Frida blushed wile Manny noticed and blushed too embarrassed. "Dad!"

White Pentera looked at his son. "Sorry Mijo…"

Puma Loco got annoyed. "Ahhh! This is useless blabber! Let's fight!" and with that he launched two missiles at Frida and Manny's cell doors down.

Manny step out his cell and glared at Santana. "Let's get this over with! And with that he lunged at Santana but she had a bandito grab him.

Santana smiled and stared at White Pentera. "White Pentera, Puma Loco witness your relitive's dismay as I make him the first member of my Rivera collection!"

White Pentera and Puma Loco gasped as Santana prepared to starch him when she distracted by Frida's call to her. "Yo Santana! Say hello to my lil friends! And with that she blew a dog whistle and a pack of hungry chuwawas came running into to the room.

Santana screamed in agony as the chuwawas pulled her apart then she noticed her banditos holding similar dog whistles and smiling.

Santana screamed. "You fools you can't blow those whistles you have no breath!"

White Pentera smiled. "No but we can!" and with that Puma Loco and White Pentera snatched the dog whistles from two nearby banditos and blew them signaling more chuwawas into the room.

The chuwawas pulled apart the banditos and Manny turned to Santana in glee. "Ha! We beat you!"

Santana growled. "You have not defeated me yet El Tigre!" and with that Santana's left arm hand broke free from her arm from the nearest chuwawa's mouth and crawled over to her guitar and strummed it and reformed her self and made new bandito appear.

Santana smiled and picked up her guitar. "Now before I destroy you all I want witness you fall off the future El Tigre before he even got to rise again." And with she summoned a bandito pick up Manny and bring him to her.

Manny shook as she stared him in the face. "So El Tigre any last word before I add you to my banditos collection?"

Manny glared. "Yeah you one ugly-

Frida stepped on a horn by mistake.

White Pentera couldn't believe his ears at what Manny had just said and looked at Grandpappi.

Grandpappi looked annoyed. "I didn't teach him that…"

Santana screamed in agony. "Why you little brat! I teach to respect your elders!"

Frida spoke up. "He does respect his elders just not the ugly rotting boney kind!"

Santana got angry. "What?!?"

Frida stood her ground. "You heard me you're a big pile rotting bones!"

Santana moved towards Frida. "You're a goner girly!"

Manny screamed. "Frida!" and struggled free from the banditos, leap off the treasure hill he was standing on and landed between Frida and Santana. Manny shook his haed to get his bearings and pulled himself and face Santana. "You will not harm her!"

Santana smiled. "Find I'll harm you!" And with that she took her right arm and slashed it across Manny's left eye!

Manny screamed and covered up his face!


	12. A Hero's Explosive Plan

A Hero's Explosive Plan!

Manny sat wincing wile covering his face with his hands. Knowing Manny was in pain White Pentera angerly shouted at Satana. "Santana! What have you done to my son!?!"

Santana screeched in amusement. "Literally scarred him for life!"

Manny sniffed as tears formed in his eyes he his peeked his right eye through his hands. "You witch!"

Santana growled. "Mind your manners brat!"

Manny got up and faced her opening his bloody scratched eye. "I don't have to! I've been hurt more today then I needed. A bully picked on me and insulted my family , you've were going to skin my friend , My mom's out town… , And now you scarring me. I can't take it anymore… So I going to do something about it…"

Santana laughed. "What are gonna do you little gato? You have no fighting skill. If you did you would use them by now! White Pentera your hero status ends with you because this brat is no hero! Hahaha!"

White Pentera growled and moved toward Santana but his father held him back. "No this is the boy's battle…"

Manny felt his rage heat up inside him and let consume him. "You insult my family for the last time!" Manny let his rage over take him and a flame engulfed around him and his eyes went white. (He's not blind just unleashing a massive attack). Manny jumped high into the air and turned himself up into a ball and flew directly at Santana flames coming off his speeding form and collided with Santana's head knocking it off! Santana's head flew a far way from her body while El Tigre now still in flames with white eyes took Santana guitar and looked at her.

Puma Loco cried to Manny. "El Tigre! Her guitar is the source of her power smash it and it'll destroy her! Do it now!"

The flaming El Tigre looked Puma Loco then at Santana's head.

Satana's head laughed. "Ha! You don't have the guts El Tigre. You may have unlocked some of your ancient powers but you wouldn't dare smash the guitar for it would explode on contact with its surrounding and your family and (glances at Frida) future family."

Frida blushed and got anger. "Watch what you say b-"White Pentera scooped her up in his arms and covered her mouth shhing her.

Santana's head laughed. "Ha your friend quite a mouth on her El Tigre."

Manny didn't think twice he looked at Santana and raised his arm with the guitar in hand.

Rodalopho clutched onto Frida and Puma Loco grabbed his arm with his left clamper while Manny grabbed the guitar's handle with both hands and brought the guitar down smashing it cause it to explode which sent White Pentera, Frida and Puma Loco flying while El Tigre was shot up into the doing a flying pose like Astro Boy where his left arm shot up and the other arm was clutched to his side and his left leg brought down with the right leg kneed up at his side. Manny went flying into the sky and landed in the distance.

Frida cried as she saw Manny fly the other way she wasn't traveling Manny flew to the ground and crash landed on the ground as White Pentera , Frida and Puma Loco crashed landed in the near by pier. White Pentera and Frida landed in the water and as they tried to regroup they fainted over water pressure but Puma Loco rescued them and pulled them to the surface. The two woke and coughed as they sputtered water and Frida asked "Where's Manny?"

Manny was knocked unconscious lying on his stomach on the bank that was near the pier Frida and them where unconscious hovering over and luckily they noticed him but a cloaked figure got to him first and teleported away with El Tigre. The group gasped but decided to return home to recover.


	13. A Special Vistor

A Special Visitor….

The cloaked figure teleported right into Manny's room and laid him the bed. The figure put their hand on Manny's left cheek. "You shouldn't had to put with all this Manny. Your to young in endure what you went threw…Rodalpho and Reggie (Grandpappi) made a mistake to superfine you this soon."

Manny turned to his side and muttered a word. "Mom…"

The stranger looked at the boy and spoke. "Mom? The boy needs his mother." Then the stranger noticed Manny's scar and sighed. "Big time…"

The strange got up and removed her hood revealing Manny's Grandmammi Mrs. Rivera. Mrs. Rivera looked over her grandson. "But first lets take of that scar…Stupid Santana what-"

Frida walked in. "Manny!"

Frida walked up to the stranger. "Who are you?"

Mrs. Rivera smiled. "A friend…"

Frida walked over to the stranger and climbed up on the bed next to her and crawled over to Manny.

Frida looked over her friend and looked his scar sadly. "He got that for me…Protecting me"

Mrs. Rivera smiled. "A Rivera will do anything to protect their kins…"

Frida blushed. "I'm not his kin…"

Mrs. Rivera smiled. "Not yet…"

Frida blushed even more. "Weird…"

Mrs. Rivera smiled. "Weirdness is in my middle name..."

Grandpappi stood in the doorway. "No first name is "Drop in When Not Invited Person". What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Rivera looked at her ex husband. "Keeping an eye on my Grandson."

Grandpappi looked cross at her. "This is not your duty Azu Anna!"

Azu Anna looked him crossly. "Acculy yeah it is! I saw everything going on with Santana and I must say you got Manny into a heap of trouble!"

Grandpappi looked at crossly. "I didn't put him the grasp of Santana!"

Azu Anna looked at him angerly. "No but you put him the road which lead to Santana by superfing him!"

Grandpappi sneered. "It was it his time!"

Azu Anna looked unamused. "Like the time you thought Rudie was ready by dropping a couch on him when he first got the Bronze Boots Of Truth?"

Grandpappi growled. "He was ready!"

Azu Anna looked unconvinced. "Sure he was. Speaking of our son where is he? I need him to fetch Maria."

Grandpappi looked at her still unhappy. "He's resting…The battle's aftermath knocked him out too. He nearly drown."

Azu Anna looked horrified.

Grandpappi shot up. "I rescued him and Frida…"

Azu Anna gasped. "Reggie!"

Grandpappi snapped back. "I rescued them ok? I would do anything for my family and future family."

Frida blushed madly.

Azu Anna looked at Grandpappi unamused. "Well anyway we have get Maria here. Manny has been through enough emotional pain and Maria is the only who can fully heal his spiritual wounds and give him a healthy recovery."

Grandpappi sneered. "The boy is no emotional pain!"

Manny suddenly stirred and spoke. "Mom."

Manny was dreaming about him and his mother hugging when all of sudden the earth split between them separating them from each other. They tried to get back to each other but the earth they where standing on started to rise and turned into cliffs. Manny tried to make a jump for his mother's cliff but the gap the cliff grew lager and Manny fell causing him to scream. On Manny's way down he noticed his mom jump off her cliff trying to reach him but then Manny's vision blurred and faded.

Manny cried out again in pain unknowingly. "Mom!"

Azu Anna looked at Grandpappi. "See?"

Grandpappi looked Azu Anna. "Ok but how do we get her here? Rodalpho is out of commission."

Azu Anna spoke. "I don't know…How long will it for Rodalpho to recover?"

Grandpappi looked Azu Anna. "Probelly two days…"

Azu Anna looked down. "We don't have that kinda time Manny needs Maria now. But none us can leave Manny this way."

Grandpappi looked at her. "So where do we go from here?"

Azu Anna looked down. "I don't know..."

Little known to the grandparents Frida took matters into her own hands and picked Manny's cell phone out his El Tigre pocket and dialed Maria's emergency number. Maria pulled out her phone from purse and answered it. "Hello?" Oh Hi Frida what's up?" Frida answered back quickly. "Hey Mrs. Rivera how would feel about coming back to Miracle City for a visit?" Maria sighed both answered happily. "Ohhh...Frida I can't I'm on my way to Paris for a five day tour. Theres no way to fit that into the Paris plan I'm sure Rodalpho will understand." Frida spoke up. "Uh Mrs. Rivera Mr. Rivera is isn't reason I called you it's Manny…" Maria held the phone closer a little worried. "What about Manny?" Frida braced herself. "Manny's been superfied and we had a adventure that wound up involving Santana of the Dead who we managed to escaped but Manny knocked out in the process of saving us and now he's needs you deeply and probably won't recover unless you come back."

Maria dropped the phone and called out to Marcy her agent. "Marcy Schedule a flight to Miracle City now!" Then picked the phone again and answered back. "Frida I'll be there soon tell everyone to hold on. Bye."

Frida heard everything that happen and turned off the phone satisfied clasping it the flap shut. "That's how you conduct business!"

Grandpappi looked at Azu Anna. We've been schooled!"

Azu Anna looked at Grandpappi. "Yes well now we should treat Manny's eye before it gets infected."

Grandpappi spoke. "Agreed. I wonder how Maria will react to the scar."

Azu Anna looked at him as they began walked out the room "Lets not debate on that Reggie…"

As the grandparents walked out of the room Frida turned Manny and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Sleep well fair prince…" and scampered out of the room.

Unknown to her Manny smiled slightly and muttered: "Frida".


	14. Bandages

Bandages…

Azu Anna, Grandpappi and Frida came back to Manny's room with onitanment, towel, and a bowl full with clean water, a face cloth and bandages so they could protect Manny's eye from getting infected. Grandpappi then left the room to check on Rodalpho to make he was alright.

Azu Anna took the face cloth, dipped in the water and gently rubbed Manny's eye.

Frida looked on as Azu Anna gently wiped Manny's eye as she looked on to her grandson. "How did this happen?"

Frida decided Azu Anna needed to know the truth... "Well"

When Frida had finished the story Azu Anna just looked at Manny. "I knew they superfied him to soon!"

Frida looked at Azu Anna. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Azu sighed. "Nothing…"

Frida looked confused. "Nothing?"

Azu Anna looked at Manny she moved a hair out his face. "I can't do anything about the situation. Rodalpho and Grandpappi are the ones to decide Manny's future as El Tigre even though they didn't consulent me or his mother first about this."

Frida looked at Anu Anna. "I don't that's a good idea...Think how she'd react."

Azu Anna thought back to old days when Maria hyperventilated when Rodalpho had to fight a monster on their dates...

Azu Anna spoke. "Probably not. But we should change him back to normal."

Frida looked Manny's Grandmammi. "How?"

Azu Anna looked her grandson. "Just turn his belt buckle."

Frida peered over Manny. "Like this?" and span his belt buckle.

Manny instantly changed back to normal and shifted a little muttering: "Mom…"

Azu Anna looked at Manny. "He really needs his mother…Now let's fix that eye."

Azu Anna wiped Manny eye again gently and he whispered. "Mom..."

And Frida wiped his face with big fluffy tallow waking him. "Frida!"

Frida giggled. "Opps! Sorry Manny."

Manny turned to the woman next to him. "Grandmami?"

The woman smiled. "Hey Mijo…"

Manny jumped into his grandmammi's arms. "I missed you."

Grandmammi smiled. "Same with you.Mijo. I'm sorry with having to do this mijo but I have to treat your eye before we can talk." and put him down.

Manny sat on the bed. "You have-whaa" Azu Anna held treated the boy's eye with a ploysporn cutip on both sides and then she place to bandages over the sides of his eye.

Manny felt scratchy with that bandage on the eye.

Azu Anna smiled. "It's your duty to leave that on till your eye heals."

Manny looked down at the ground. "Well it still scratches."

Frida looked Manny. "Better your eye covered so your mom doesn't see that scar when she visits."

Manny spoke. "WHAT?!?"

Azu Anna looked at Frida dismayed. "What she said…"

Manny cheered and when stiff and fell to the ground.

Azu Anna looked on. "He's just like his dad."


	15. A Kiss Gone A Miss

A Kiss Gone A Miss…

Manny lay frozen in shock with a big grin on his face as Frida and Azu looked on. Frida looked to Azu. "Is he always like this when he's hears about his mom?"

Azu sighed. "Yes. Manny loves his mom very much and can freeze up when hearing his mother's coming to town after along period of time sometimes."

Frida spoke wile tapping Manny with a baton. "What makes him freeze up?"

Azu spoke. "Excitement. Rodalpho freezes up too for Maria by love."

Frida looked at Manny then at Azu. "Must be a really strong genetic thing."

Azu looked at Manny. "I'd say so…Come on help me put Manny back on the bed."

With that Frida and Azu lifted Manny back on the bed.

Then Azu looked at Manny and then turned to leave the room and when she reached the door Frida questioned. "Where are you going?" and she turned and looked at her and said. "To see my son. As old as he is I still love him and think he might need me. You're never too old to love someone Frida."

Frida smiled and spoke. "Like Grandpappi?"

Azu spoke. "Good bye Frida." And Azu left the room.

Frida turned to Manny. "She might still love him."

Unknown to Frida Azu walked to Rodalpho's room and pulled out a locket from her neck and clicked it open. "I care for you Mi Amore but do you still love me?" Azu walked down the hall where Rodalpho's room was and walked into it unknowing while looking at the locket picture at which Grandpappi got her attention. "What are you looking at?"

Azu blushed and put the locket back under her cloak. "Nothing…How's Rodapho?"

Grandpappi spoke. "Not good he's still out to sleep. Maybe a kiss from his mom might wake him up... "

Azu spoke. "Or maybe a kiss from his wife instead well that manicun over."

Grandpappi spoke annoyed. "He needs a kiss from his mother a Maria doll won't work."

Azu spoke annoyed too. "My kiss won't work he'll just think its Maria. Rodalpho is so in love with her anyone could kiss him in his sleep and he'd take it for her."

Grandpappi sighed. "Oh boy…" and put on a Maria mask, air freshened his breath and smooched Rodalpho on the check.

Rodalpho turned to his side and woke happily. "Maria… I- Ahhh! When did you get stitches in you face?!?" (The mask wasn't a well constructed mask. Grandpappi had made it to help Rodalpho act out what he was going to say to Maria in hopes he could win her back for the next time he saw her.

Grandpappi pulled off the mask. "Well so much for trying…"

Rodalpho fainted on spot.

Azu looked on with anmusement. "Great you scared him back in to unconscious ."


	16. A Mother's Unusual Arrival

A Unusal Mother's Arrival

Azu Anna looked at Rodapho. "The way to fix it is to let him wake up on his own. He's out right now, He be back..."

Grnadppi looked at Azu. "How you get here?"

Azu looked at him normally. "I used this..."

Azu showed Grandpa the transported belt she was wearing.

Grandpappi spoke shocked. "The teleportation belt of Dr. Chopotele Sr?!?"

Azu smiled. "Yep the very first inventions of his to actually work. I convencated after he was using to teleport in and out the Miracle City Bank to steal gold bricks."

Grandpappi looked at her. "How do it work?"

Azu Anna pointed at the belt's screen panel with lots of triangle buttons above it and below it. "These triangle buttons pointing upward and downward bring up a letter of the alphabet depending on which use press for example if the first letter you have is A on the belt and wish to change you simply press the upward button on the belt and it'd go to the letter B."

Grandpappi questioned. "What happens you put the button down?"

Azu SMILED. "It'd go blank space. See the belt is like combination sort of thing you have to set the dials on wear you wanna go and then press the big red button in the center."

Grandpappi spoke. "So you have to key in a whole location on wear you want to go before you can transport? Figures Dr. Chopotelae SR. would make something complicated."

Azu spoke. "Cut the guy a break it's his first one."

Grandpappi scoffed. "A lucky man's break..."

Azu spoke. "Are you jealous?"

Grandpappi looked hesitates. "No…"

Azu looked Grandpappi unamused.

Grandpappi broke and shouted. "Only because I didn't steal it first!"

Azu sniffed. "You are jealous."

Granndpappi scorned. "Are not."

Azu spoke. You are jeouse Rinaldo. Just get over it. And why do you have complain over usage of the teleport belt? Your mech suit's no different."

Grandpappi spoke. "I old it's what we do..."

Azu spoke. "You still hate him after all these years?"

Grandpappi shouted. "He stole all the finest avocados from Los Angeles and mashed them into

guaccole and mutated into his stupid minions who eat themselves. Sure his monsters are deadly but they still stupid."

Azu spoke. "Your just a old complainer…"

Rodalpho spoke restlessly. "That he is…"

Azu and Grandpappi spoke. "Rodalpho!"

Azu rushed to his side. "Are you ok?"

Rodalpho looked at her. "Fine just restless."

Grandpappi asked. "Are your ok?"

Rodalpho turned to his father. "Yeah but no credit to you."

Grandpappi scorned. "I saved your life."

Rodalpho spoke. "Yeah but you also put on a weird mask resembling Maria and scared me."

Grandpappi spoke. "Consider yourself luckily I saved you and Frida when I could been looking for Manny."

Rodalpho spooked. "You don't mean that do! Do you?"

Grandpappi spoke honestly. "No."

Azu spoke. "Less talk. Let's get down to business. Manny is in an excited state and his mother is coming to see him after hearing the pass events."

Rodalpho got excited. "Maria's coming."

Azu spoke. "Slow your roll Romeo. She's only her for Manny cause. So no flirting and don't go into a love coma."

Roldalpho spoke. "Will do."

Grandpappi spoke. Not likely…"

Meanwhile Frida was watching Manny wile a buzzing noise filled the air. Frida looked at Manny's window and saw Maria with a jetpack flying outside.

Frida jumped off the bed and ran to the window and opened it letting Maria in.

Maria buzzed threw the house and landed a few steps away from Frida.

Maria stood and took off her gloves looking at Frida. "Hi Frida."

Frida just looked her and them back at Manny. "She's might not take this well."


	17. A Mother's Love And A Rough Spot

A Mother's Love and A Rough Spot.

Maria hadn't heard what Frida had said but was aware she had said something.

Maria smiled. "Did you say something Frid- (notices Manny in a love freeze) Ohhhhh?"

Maria rushed over to Manny and scooped him up in her arms. "Oh Manny what have they done to you?"

Frida cut in. "A lot…"

Maria looked at her. "How much?"

Frida spoke. "Gave him a new look on life. Manny's has gone through a lot of changes but the worse was missing you."

Maria looked at Manny and spoke. "He was really that miserable? Well I'm here now. Isn't that right Manny?" Maria hugged Manny close and he turned back to normal dethawing. "Mom!" Manny hugged his Mom tightly but not too tight."

Manny continued and spoke. "I knew you'd come!"

Maria looked at him. "Really how?"

Manny spoke. "Grandmammi..."

Maria spoke. "Your Grandmammi's here?"

Frida spoke. "Yeah and she brought this cool teleportation belt with her!"

Manny spoke. "Teleportation Belt?"

Frida spoke. "How else you think you got here? Your Grandmammi teleported you here. I remember see the same belt that she was wearing looked similar to the one I saw take you."

Manny spoke. "You didn't stop me from being taken!?!"

Frida spoke. "We were too tried and you were teleported already."

Maria spoke. You're back now so that's all that matters."

Maria hugged her son and he forgot any current problems while Frida noticed Rodalpho spying on them. (Rodalpho doesn't usually spy but you know he can't stay that long away from Maria presents.)

Azu Anna came and pulled him on the ear. "I told you no spying!"

Rodalpho stuttered. "Spying? No I was just exzerbing."

Azu Anna tight her hold on the ear. "Yeah right…"

Rodalpho cringed… "Oh... Don't hurt my ear Mammi! I never spy again!"

Azu Anna spoke. "It's not even your real ear!"

Rodalpho spoke. "I know but I just ironed my mask, ears included. "

The three others stared at him.

Rodalpho looked at their stares and spoke. "What? I always iron my mask to match my perfectly groomed image."

Maria spoke. "Sure…Just get in here if you want to see your son."

Azu Anna let go of Rodalpho's mask ear and he ran over to Manny.

Maria handed Manny to Rodalpho and he spoke and hugged Manny. "Manny my son! Are you are ok? I last remember a huge explosion and then everything blurred."

Maria spoke spooked. "Explosion?!?"

Manny spoke. "Ah science fair explosion!"

Maria spoke. "A science fair explosion?"

Manny spoke startling. "Yeah! The science fair project explosion! Right Dad?"

Rodalpho spoke. "Mijo I can't lie to your mother period you know that…It's wrong. Maria, Grandpappi and I–

Grandpappi walked in cutting him off. "Help Manny with the science project but in it failed with an explosion."

Maria looked at Manny and spoke. "Manny, you and Frida go out side and play. I have to talk to these two in private."

With that Manny and Frida walked out the room and Azu walked in and shut the door to Manny's room but came out and handed Manny a bag half his size filled with gold coins. "Go knock yourself out at the Arcade." And closed the door again."

Frida looked at him. "Dude mess up and get a big bag of coins to go spend at the arcade? I love your house!"

Manny looked at her. "You think she knows?"

Frida looked up trying not to reveal the truth. "Search me?"

Manny didn't hold on to the thought for long. "Huh? Well if she does know I'm probably safe but still let's eavesdrop."

Frida grabbed his arm. "Dude there's a powered up line of video games waiting for us at the Arcade. Let's go!" And with that she grabbed Manny's arm and ran off."

While Maria spoke to the others. "It has been occur to me that Manny was splashed by the super wave…? Why is that?"


	18. Folks Foleys

Folk Foleys

Rodalpho sighed and spoke up. "It was my and Grandpappi's fault Maria. We thought he was ready."

Maria spoke angrily. "Ready? Rodalpho he's a little boy. He can't cope with the stress of being a super hero or villain especially as El Tigre. The last El Tigre was driven into having two different personalizes because of the decision of being good or evil. I don't want Manny dealing with that too. I'm taking with me back with me to my Mariachi Group. I can home school him."

Grandpappi and Rodalpho yelled. "NO! You can't! You wouldn't!

Grandpappi spoke. "You already left Rodalpho which left him broken and in need of several therapies. If you take Manny he'll have no one to raise a hero…Hmm that wouldn't be so bad. No! Manny needs his father in his life. You can't just take him away. Who could I teach to be evil? Manny is the only one around here to fit that bill since Rodalpho won't listen to reason and go evil."

Rodalpho spoke to Maria honestly. "Maria please don't do this. I need Manny here and so does Grandpappi. Despite the fact he wants Manny to be a villainess foe to the law. He needs him here and so do I. Were a family and that's something I could never part with. Expect with in the situation we were in."

Maria spoke. "Rodalpho after all I've heard Manny has been through enough. He doesn't need more run-ins with Sartana of the Dead. Sartana is an evil heartless villain who destroys anyone or anything that gets in her way of doing something. Manny will get killed if he steps up against her. I won't allow that. You're his father Rodalpho you should have the same fear I do."

Roldapho spoke clearly. "I do Maria but I follow the same path Manny must go down. Once a Rivera is chosen for the duty of holding a mystical item of power it latches on to their soul and there is no getting rid of the feeling of power once that happens. If you separate Manny from his belt he feel left unfulfilled .Its a hard life of a super hero Maria but I will prepare Manny for the road ahead by training him."

Grandpappi piped in. "I'll be teaching him too Mijo, you can't take all the credit. We don't need two White Pentera's in the world. Manny needs a little chaos and destruction in his life.

Maria sighed and spoke. "Watch him." Eyeing Grandpappi.

Rodalpho looked at Maria confused. "You're actually going to allow his training to commence?"

Maria sighed. "There's no arguing with you Rodalpho. It'll just ends up the same it does the last time we won't reach an agreement and no one will be happy."

Rodalpho spoke. "Maria I…"

Maria looked at her son's bed and spoke. "Where's Manny?"

Azu Anna spoke. "With Frida at the Arcade remember? You sent them there so they wouldn't hear us talk."

Maria spoke. "Right." Then let's go find him… We need to have long talk before I have to leave again."

Azu Anna spoke. "How about having some quality time with your son before you have to leave. He needs you more then you know. Manny's freezing up is parshly to hearing of your arrival."

Maria spoke. "Yeah maybe..."

Azu got tough. "No you need to spend time with him soon. That boy is need of lots of TLC from both his parents super or not."

Maria and Rodalpho didn't look any happier.

Azu spoke. "Look Manny needs both of you right about now. So to make that happen I will have to do this…"

Azu pressed a button remote switch which brought down a bunch of thick steel walls and bars came over the window. Azu and Grandpappi escaped through the door before the steal door came down. Azu pulled Grandpappi through the doorway before it closed behind him.

Maria and Rodalpho were locked in and not even the Bronze Boots of Truth could help because the wall were made to with stand Rodalpho's strength.

Azu and Grandpappi looked on out side the room. Grandpappi looked at Azu. "You think that was the right thing to do?"

Azu smiled at Grandpappi. "It's the only way Maria and Rodalpho can work out their differences."

Grandpappi spoke. "Harsh…What if they fall in love again? I've seen the movies two people in a lock room…"

Azu spoke. "They won't. Rodalpho is too polite to go against his soul mate's wishes and Maria chooses to stick to her standers. I did this to help them get a better understanding of each other."

Grandpappi spoke. "With what?"

Azu smiled and showed Manny's lock remote for his room. (The whole house has a lock down switch for strict situations.

Grandpappi scorned. "You stole that from me!"

Azu smiled. "Stole or ? It's pay for gluing that rainbow clown wig to my head back when we lived together."

Grandpappi smiled. "Yeah that was fun."


	19. Manny's Run With Buzz

Manny's Run With Buzz.

Manny was pushed all the way the to Arcade by Frida cause he was in to deep a thought to move. "What if they stop me from being El Tigre Frida?"

Manny you were chosen for this job they wouldn't just take it away except your mom but I think your dad's a tough negotiator."

Manny looked at her sullen. "I can't give it up now I feel so powerful as El Tigre."

Frida smiled. "It's in your soul isn't?"

Manny smiled. "Yay! I finally know Dad and Grandpappi feel."

Frida perked in. "So what side you gonna choose you know if you get to stay El Tigre?"

Manny spoke. "Mmmm I don't know if choose eighter someone made cry."

Frida asked. "Why?"

Manny spoke. "Because if I chose good Dad will be proud but Grandpappi will cry and if I choose evil Dad will cry."

Frida spoke. "And if you choose normal?"

Manny spoke up. "Both of them will cry. Mom is ecstatic though. I've been normal though for the last 13 years. It's time I change. I she'll understand."

Mean wile with Maria and Rodalpho.

"I don't understand Rodalpho…Why El Tigre? There hasn't been an El Tigre in 200 years. Why choose Manny?"

"Manny is the one destined to where the belt Maria plus there are no other items left to give him. I wear the most current Bronze Boots and Grandpappi owns the only current Mech suit."

Maria looked him. "Manny is not ready to undergo the duty as El Tigre. He doesn't even know how to fight."

"I will train him Maria…So he ready to face the outside world."

Maria spoke. "Rodalpho were talking about thieves, bandits, crooks and villains here. Manny is no way ready to face them."

"Training Maria is the success to that."

Maria sighed. "You were always tough to argue with…If I let you train Manny and his first training session is a success I'll let you train permanently."

Rodalpho cried in happiness. "You mean?!?"

Maria looked at him. "Yes Manny may be a hero like you and Grandpappi (Grandpappi cut in from outside the door: "I'm a villain!") but you must look after all of Manny's medical bills if he gets hurt and be there for him like a father should in times of stress."

Rodalpho hugged her. "Yes!"

Maria spoke more. "And commit to your duties as a parent super or not.

Rodalpho cried in happiness. "Thank you!"

Maria pushed Rodalpho back away from hugging her causing Rodalpho to purr and look at her lovey dovey. "Down boy…"

Meanwhile Manny and Frida were cover in sun block tanning outside in their swimsuits waiting for the Arcade to open.

Frida looked up through her shades. (Yes she was wearing shades.) "Good thing of you to help that Beach Shack percent in showing that boogie boards could make great sand boards. Why's the Arcade closed anyway?" (For sliding down sand dunes. I think Miracle City is out skirted by a desert in this story it is so people can go sand boarding.)

Manny spoke. "They probably have a rat problem."

Just then Buzz was kicked out the Arcade. "That's what you get for trying to ruin the high scores by rigging the machines. Video Game Maintenance my eye!"

Manny screamed and hid under his towel at the sight of Buzz.

Frida spoke. "Apparently they've got really big rats."

Manny spoke confident. "Then let's exterminate…"

Manny span his belt buckle and transformed. "El Tigre!"

Manny faced Buzz who spotted him on the street and growled.

Manny stared at him with revenge in his eyes. "You can't leave the Arcade alone can you?"

Buzz spoke giddy. "What do you care?"

El Tigre shouted. "I care that your tormenting kids and I here to end it!"

Buzz scoffed. "You and what army your girlfriend?"

Manny shouted. "She's not my girl friend!

Frida crossed her arms and spoke very quietly the other way. "Yet…"

Buzz smile. "Weather she's your girlfriend or not she's going down with you at the head of my killer dogs." Buzz blew a dog whistle and several Chuwawa's came down street and started licking Manny and Frida.

Buzz stared in awe. "What this isn't the killer doxson whistle?"

Frida giggled at that while the puppy licked her. "Killer doxson yeah right. Yeah Manny it's a good thing these dogs don't know you're a cat."

Buzz thought… "Cat? Ha!" and reached into his pocket."

Manny spoke. "Frida I'm no... (Buzz threw a catnip mouse at Manny's feet and he instantly got a whiff and dropped down on all four and cuddled it. "Maa...Nice Catnip…"

Frida looked up at incoming Buzz. "Manny you better can your cat instincts Buzz is coming."

Manny instantly looked up. "Buzz!?! Manny jumped to his feet and struck a stance. "Leave us alone Buzz I already show you I'm tough enough to live pass and I'm only going to get stronger."

Buzz smirked. "How?"

Manny spoke. "By training and by this…" Manny tried to summon up his power he used to against Sartana but nothing happened he wasn't angry enough."

Manny noticed he wasn't powering up so he giggled nervously and spoke. "I'm not in the mood today…"

Buzz smirked "I'll put you in the mood."

But before Buzz could lay a punch on Manny Frida blew her own dog whistle and her father's Dobermans came running down the street and carried Buzz away."

Frida grabbed Manny. "Dude lets run!" and headed back to Casa Del Macho.


	20. Kissing Rage

Kissing Rage

Manny and Freda ran back Casa Del Macho sweating and panting.

Manny stood in front of building with Frida. "Where do think they took him?"

Frida spoke. "They took him to dad… He'll have some with him there. I told Dad about Buzz's bulling after he ruined the churro dipping sause in school cafeteria by putting his sweat socks in it. It took 9 days to scrub the churro pot out. Something had to be done."

Manny spoke. "Wait until I learn how to use my powers. Boy is he gonna be sorry!"

Frida warned him. "Do let your powers get the better of you. You may hurt him for really and it's against the law for supers to pick on mere mortals. Remember to control your instincts. Your rage power could seriously damage a normal person."

Manny spoke irritated. "But he's not a normal person; he's a bully a cold heartless villain who gets joy from other's peoples suffering. (Manny began power up again into rage mode) Ha-ha! It's happening! Now Frida anger me more so my eyes will turn white and a little after that my rage will be at its peak!" The madder I get the more powerful I become."

Frida crossed her arms. "If you get too mad they'll have to take you away white truck…Manny calm yourself. The rage attack is not worth using on Buzz it might hurt him."

Manny flared up a little more and pounded his fist in his glove. "That's what I want…"

Manny's anger had to be stopped so Frida did the only thing she could calm him but also leaving him and her uneasy so "SMOOCH!" Frida puckered Manny on the lips full faced. Manny's anger died but left him gagging and Frida too.

"FRIDA! What was that?!?"

Frida spoke whipping her lips. "Getting you out of your funk! It's was the only thing that could calm you down."

"Anything thing else could of calmed me!" Manny ragged up again.

Frida kissed him again on the cheek. Manny powered down up was still upset.

"What will it take for you to stop that!??" yelled Manny.

Frida spoke stern. "You powering down and going to see your dad and mom for a little family time. It'll calm you."

Manny spoke sourly. "Fine… This day has just been so stressing. First fun then I get captured, I get scarred, then I get knocked out and brought home then sent out again and get in a another fight with Buzz and get addicted to catnip-

Manny was innocently kissed by Frida on the lips again and went limp and fell on the ground dazed. Frida grabbed Manny's arms and dragged him into the building.


	21. A Little Family Bonding Time

A Little Family Bonding Time…

Frida dragged Manny to the stairs inside the building and propped him to walk up the 50 flights of stairs. After 50 flights of stairs Frrda dropped Manny and dropped herself. Manny was still in a love daze. Since Manny was kissed he was left in love struck condition that he had never felt before.

Azu Anna came out of the house and noticed the kids spread in the stair well. "Reggie…"

Grandpappi came out the house chewing an apple. "What?" and saw the kids. "Ohh…" so he picked them with the sombrero hands in his and reeled them in.

Azu Anna spoke when he got them. "We should get them to Rodalpho and Maria."

Grandpappi spoke. "Right."

Manny and Frida were brought in and carried to Manny's room and Azu unlocked the room with the switch pad remote.

Maria and Rodalpho were amazed as the walls and window locks unhitched. Frida and Manny were let in and Azu spoke. "Let's get things back to normal. I'll leave you to your way." And Azu left.

Rodalpho spoke noticing Manny's behavior. "What's wrong with him?"

Frida stuttered. "Um he was calmed in an unusual way after being fired up with rage after dealing with Buzz in a fight."

Rodalpho raged up. "A fight?!?"

Maria calmed him. "Wait! He's been through enough today already! Let's let it pass!"

Rodalpho stammered. "But he-. Maria kissed him to make him faint into a lovey dovey daze. "WAHHH…"

Maria spoke. "He'll be out for a while. Tell me what happened."

Frida looked down. "I kissed him to make him stop from hurting himself. He wouldn't stop till harmed that person who hurt him."

Maria spoke sadly. "Manny has been through a lot hasn't he? Who hurt him?"

Frida spoke. "Buzz Ang. He's been tormenting us for a long time."

Maria spoke. "Manny's been hurt by a bully? Wait till I call that bully's mom!"

Frida spoke. "Let Manny deal with him he'll El Tigrefie him!"

Maria spoke. "No! That will only get Manny in hot water. Rodalpho and I will handle this. Besides we don't need any more heat around here."

With that Maria rubbed Manny's head and kissed his cheek. "Wake up Manny…"

Manny immediately faded out of his funk and cheered at the sight of his mom. "Mom!"

Maria smiled and turned to her previous spouse and tickled his neck waking him. "Hmm you haven't done that since we were married…"

Maria looked unamused. "Don't think anything is different. It was only to wake you. We need to spend the day with Manny he needs us."

Rodalpho spoke... "Yes…We need to give Manny our time. It's something we haven't done in a while…"

Frida spoke. "I'll give you guys time alone…I have go back to my family. I've been gone for two days. Dad might send out a search party. Bye!"

Frida ran out the door and Manny's parents turned to him. "Were to do this right and spend some time together as a family." said Rodalpho and looked at Maria.

Manny touched Rodalpho's hand and spoke. "As a family."

Manny cuddled up to his family and smiled.


	22. Maria's Hurling Sense Of Humor

Maria's Hurling Sense Of Humor

Manny continued to cuddle up to his parents when his dad turned to him. "So Mijo, what would you like to do to for the rest day while it's still day break outside?"

Manny opened his eyes up and looked at his father excitedly. "Go go-carting!"

Rodalpho smiled down at him… "Certainly Miho…Manny wedged his way to Rodalpho and hugged him happily while Maria smiled and played with her son's hair."

Manny's family took him to the race track where they had a great time Manny won at least two times in a race and Rodalpho won once but Maria beat them by a least four times. After the track time ended Manny and his folks left the raceway to go to the burrito place Manny adored.

After that Manny was taken to by surprised to the candy factory which was a grave mistake because the smell of ceramal corn which with drew him from the tour and led him down hall and into the candy vaults. An hour later Manny was stark raving crazy on mad sugar rush which lead to be horrendous so Rodalpho had to speed after him. By the time Manny was brought home he had a tremendous headache and late weakly in his father's arms…

Manny groaned his father's arms while he was being carried and Maria looked down at him with shame… "Well that's what happens when you two tons of candy!"

Manny looked up. "I didn't know it would hurt so much!"

Rodalpho looked down crossly at him. "Well you should have thought of that before you indulged a half ton of candy…"

Maria piped in. "Two tons…"

Rodapho looked at her upset. "Oh what dose it matter? It point is we have to punish hi-

BLOCH!

Manny's sick feeling had lead to an upset tummy which didn't take kindly to Rodalpho's suit…

Rodalpho held him away from his chest and looked miffed…"Well at least we can it was brought in the end…"

Manny was taken in Maria who looked back at Rodalpho in the doorway. "At least we know he's learned his lesson…"

Manny blotched on Grandpappi who was hiding from a behind cactus next to them and came out discussed. "Not hard enough!"

Maria looked at her family and spoke calmly… "Look at this way…

You have a least one suit you never ripped up and your natural Sombreros color yellow so you should be anger at the fact that it was remolded…."

They both got upset at her… "Maria!"

Maria giggled and spoke. "Oh come on you guys it was only a little joke. Please don't "hurl" away your sense of humor…"

The two men scowled at her… "Maria!"

Maria giggled. "Oh come on have a little humor…its spewing entertainment! Ha that's a good one!" and walked off with Manny.


	23. Manny Is Taken Care Of

Maria took Manny to into his room while Rodalpho and Grandpappi tried clean themselves off in their own rooms

Manny Is Taken Care Of…

Maria took Manny to his room while Rodalpho and Grandpappi tried cleaning themselves off in their own rooms. Manny had not been feeling well since scarfing down the 200 tons of candy at the factory. Maria placed Manny in bed and ran quickly to a nearby storage closet and came back with a bucket and placed it in Manny's arms. Manny instantly let out another blotch blob into the bucket and looked down at it sorely.

Maria looked down at her son sadly… "That's what happens when you eat all that candy Mijo…"

Manny looked up at her sorely. "I-Manny covered his mouth with his left hand but his face swelled up and he blurted icky contents into the bucket again.

Maria looked at him openly and not impressed. "You see what happens to people if they don't stop gaurging candy?"

Manny continued to blurt while Maria picked up his Tigger trash can and put to his lips. Manny took it while Maria picked him up and brought him to the bathroom.

Manny spewed into the bucket as Maria placed him the tub and left the room. Manny cried out in agony in threat of being alone. "Mom!"

Maria just called back to him unseen "Just keep spewing until you're through I have to do something…"

While Manny spewed and continually dumped the contents down the drain Maria invaded Manny's closet and grabbed a clean pair of bed sheets and changed his bed for him. Throwing the old sheets in his hamper she then continued to a closet out in the nearby hallway and grabbed a big beach towel and placed it near the top of his bed. Manny had then finished his last big vomit while coughing out a blob and was retrieved an incoming Maria. She picked up her son and his Tigger bucket and left the room. Maria waltzed back to Manny's room and made him put on his pjs which made Manny cry in agony. "Mom do I have to?"

Maria scolded back. "You sleep in your clothes too often. Put some pjs on for tonight please."

Manny looked at her "Aright mom…" but turned quickly and thought. "At least she doesn't know about me sleeping nude…"

Maria looked him worriedly and thought. "At least he doesn't sleep nude like his dad and grandpa. I know boys will be boys but that's something too overbearing for me…"

Maria helped him into bed after he was changed and tucked him up. Then Maria looked at him lovingly and spoke." What story would you like to here tonight?"

Manny looked up her nestled. "More of a song for me…"

Maria looked lovingly at him. "Which one?"

Manny yawned sleepily. "Eye of the Tiger?"

Maria looked at him unhappy at the word tiger."

Manny looked up innocently pleading. "Please Mom? I'm into tigers now."

Maria looked at him undeterred. "Alright Manny…"

Maria began singing a few verses which lulled Manny. "It's the Eye of the Tiger. It's the freedom of fight. It's- Manny lazily droned his head then clunked to the side snoring away.

Maria got up and walked to doorway while turning off the light. Maria spoke in a sad but worried tone. "Good night Mijo…" She was worried how this tiger craze would suit him and then walked away.


	24. That Man Smell and Oso's Just Deserrts

That Man Smell and Oso's Just Desserts…

Maria walked out of Manny's room and strolled down the hallway rubbing her arm with her other hand while looking down. Unbeknown to her she pasted Rodalpho's room whose door was open. Rodapho just finished changing into his red robes while walking out from his changing wall when he noticed Maria. "Maria what brings you here?"

Maria looked down sadly not even looking at him. "I'm worried about Manny. He won't stop his obsession about tigers. I'm worried he'll get over his head with this."

Rodalpho looked at him honestly. "He'll get out of it when he's ready. He's just a boy. These things past."

Maria looked up at him innocently. "What he doesn't Rodalpho? I don't want him getting obsessive. Can't we just take away his powers?"

Rodalpho looked at him sincere. "Then we might as well take away his soul purpose for life too. Because that's what will happen if you remove the El Tirge belt from his life. A Rivera's life is not complete with out powers."

Maria looked down amiss. "Then I don't know what to do?"

Rodalpho stepped up to her accordingly and spoke honorably. "Then let me train him…I promise I'll go easy on him until he progresses enough to handle harder hits."

Maria looked up innocently sad and Rodalpho changed his motive. "I mean –

Maria turned and closed her eyes. "Rodalpho don't. Manny must be trained if he's going to survive the Miracle City streets."

Rodalpho looked at his amiss. "You're going to let me-

Maria looked away. "There's no point in arguing with you about it Rodalpho. It won't help me. I let you train Manny on one condition….You protect him from anything that looks threatening and I mean threatening. If there's a deadly robot going to crushing him I want you and Grandpappi to protect him. Understand?"

Rodalpho looked at her honestly. "I promise…And Grandpappi will promise too."

Maria looked crossed her arms. "He'd better."

Rodalpho walked put to Maria thankfully. "Thank you for letting me train him."

Maria crossed her arms. "He better be kept safe..."

Rodalpho reassured her. "He will, He will…Now to about another matter…Where are you going to sleep?"

Maria rubbed her arm. "The couch in the living room…"

Rodalpho looked at her surprised. "That thing is hard as a rock…"

Maria looked at him severely. "Not my fault you didn't wanna get the Lazboy sofa… "We can't afford a new couch. Our son needs that tiger bed that frankly creeps you out.… "

Rodalpho looked umamused at Maria's attempt to be funny. Maria looked back down and unamused too. "You're just like your mother…"

Rodalpho crossed his arms. "Wheatear I'm like my mother or not leads no situations to sleeping on the couch. But that fact that I'm am still your caring friend I will grant you my room."

Maria smiled and then hurried away. "No thanks I'll take the couch…"

Rodalpho looked back puzzled. "I would have left…"

Maria shouted back. "It's that man smell…I can't bear it…"

Rodapho looked back umamused. "I have no man smell…I (Sniff) Rodalpho dropped flatly on the floor while Grandpappi walked by in his boxers. "Guess you can't stand that man smell either." And sniffed his arm... "Ah they should make AXE smell like this." And walked off to his room.

Maria arrived in the living room when she heard a big upchucking noise and then heard a sick cry. "Mom?"

Maria hurried back to Manny's room and saw the teen sitting sourly sitting his mess. "Manny how did this happen?"

Manny looked up and spoke. "I- Blllllllllllllllattttttttt

Manny let out another spew while Maria approached him. Manny fished his blotch and looked up to her as she picked him up and took him outside.

Manny was taken out blotch over the railing of their house's 50 store sky rise and he did.

Maria looked at her son. "Very good Mijo now continue until you're through…"

Manny looked up. "I don't see the poin- Bllllllllllllltttttttttttttttttttttt

Manny let out another blotch which went sailing down toward a crime scene. El Oso had stolen a rare pair of jeweled sunglasses from the Museum and was surrounded by cops refusing to give up his gold. "No man! These are mine! Get your own you cops! Trade in those siren sombreros or something…"

Mr.Sureaz cried defendingly. "Never these hats are the pride of our foundation and the very pinnacle of Mexico."

Mrs.Saurez spoke up from the car looking annoyed. "Just nab him already. He'll get his just desserts when I sentence him tomorrow. You said we were getting Chinese food but it was only a gang ride the boys!"

Mr.Saurez looked back. "Dear I'm trying to enforce the law here."

Mrs. Suarez wasn't any happier. "Leave it to the Riveras."

Mr.Saurez argued back. "Are you comparing me to the Riveras again?"

Mr. and Mrs. Suarez kept arguing while El Oso tried to tiptoe away. "Just desserts yah right man... (SPAT!) Oso's head was suddenly covered in spew and he fell to his feet and said "Where am I?"

The police moved in and tried capture him while he was slimed and walked him off to a car. Frida and her sisters looked out from the back widow of their parent's car and chattered. "You don't see that everyday…" said Anita…

"That's grossed!" Exclaimed…**Nikita**

**While Frida looked on. "I think that was Manny…"**


	25. Rodalpho's Little Secert

Manny hurled several more times over the railing before going in

Rodapho's Little Secret…

Manny hurled several more times over the railing before going in. When he at least seemed to be finished his blotching he turned to Maria but then turned over the railing again and let out anorther btttttttttt spitting the rest out. Manny was feeling better at least for now until he had to blot again which wasn't till some time.

Maria came in with Manny following behind her who noticed something on the couch. "Mom what's that?"

Maria looked over and noticed a blanket and really cushy sprawled out on the couch with a note sitting on it.

Maria picked put the note on the blanket and read it. "It's from your father….Dear Maria I know you chose to sleep on the couch tonight instead of taking our old bed which I would of given to you for your use only but you chose other wise. So I'm giving you the comfiest pillow we have and the finest blanket. Maria pulled over the cover of the blanket and a big image of Maria in a sexy Phantom of the Opera Christen Point Of No Return dress sat kneeling while smiling on the blanket. Maria looked unamused and stood there for a minute while Manny directed his attention to her. "Mom can I sleep with you?"

Maria looked him then considered it. "Well you don't have your own place to sleep since your bed was hurled on so…"

Manny eyed her. "Please mom it's not every day I see you?'

Maria looked at him then thought. "Well it would get his mind off tigers and it's the only night I'll get to spend with him." Then turned to her son "Sure Manny."

Maria cuddled down into blanket and opened it up for Manny to crawl inside. Manny crawled to her right side and snuggled up to her. There was cute atmosphere in the air as they fell asleep.

Unbeknown to them Rodalpho and Grandpappi looked around the corner. Grandpappi looked up at his son with pride. "Maria taking the boy out to spew on unsuspecting victims and hitting El Oso in the face makes prefect process for tonight's festivities. I can't wait to show Manny how to hock loggies at unknowing people from the top of our house tomorrow due to this inspiration!"

Rodalpho looked at him miffed. "No You won't! It's completely gross! Although it did ease Manny's problem somewhat."

Grandpappi looked up him… "Will find out in the morning….By the way your mother beat me in a game of Memory and now I'm out a room for the night! Meaning I have to bunk with you tonight…"

Rodalpho shuddered. "No way! You still have that man smell!"

Grandpappi played it cunning. "If you don't let me bunk with you I'll show Maria you bought her entire brand name collection of Maria's scented bras and matching panties for admiration…"

Rodalpho looked him shocked. "You wouldn't?! That collection is a goldmine! I bought them because they were on sale."

Grandpappi looked him confident. "Then?"

Rodalpho gestured back to his room. Grandpappi looked pleased and happy. "That's a good boy."

Just then Manny cocked an eye open. "Did you hear that mom?"

Maria still had her eyes closed. "I don't want to know…Just do think any less of your father. He's weird sometimes…"

Manny shrugged and when back to sleep happily while Maria thought differently in her sleep. "Rodalpho what were you thinking??"


	26. Buttermen Dislikes The Town

Buttermen Doesn't Like the City…

Maria woke up the next morning to find herself alone without Manny. She randomly looked around and saw Manny had retreated outside to do some more vomiting. She joined Manny outside to see how he was doing. Manny looked rather ill from all the vomiting but did feel better on the inside but his energy lacked. Manny had thrown up much that he was now tired and low on energy to function. Manny blinked up at her as tiredoulsy as she appeared and let one more blood hurling blotch and fell limp on the railing. Maria picked him up and brought him to the house. Maria placed Manny on the couch and covered him with the blanket. All most instantly Manny hurled again but Maria did a run/slide and caught the mucus in a bucket. Manny looked down at her and shifted around to the other side of the couch and muttered. "Thanks Mom." and shifted off to sleep. Maria wiped her brow and plummeted on the other end of the couch exhausted. "What are we going to do about Manny?"

"Let him continue puking…" Grandpappi emerged from the shadows of the hallway and faced her.

Maria looked up. "What long is this going to last?"

Grandpappi looked at her regularly. "Until his stomach runs out of mucus."

Maria looked up and spoke. "We could give him some Yummy-Tummy…It's so suppose to sooth the child's stomach for Nausea, Heartburn or upset stomachs…"

Grandpappi moaned. "Pashhhhhhhhaaa! That won't cure the boy. What he needs is some lax... It'll poop out all that unwanted candy."

Maria looked stern. "And give him the runs to boot? No I think were going with Yummy-Tummy."

Manny out cried out from the side of the couch. "Yummy-Tummy…"

Maria looked satisfied… "Yummy-Tummy it is!"

Maria went to kitchen and searched the med cabinet for Yummy-Tummy and found it right next to Grandpappi's stash of gummy worm. Maria scoffed at the gummy worms and pulled the YT bottle out and closed the cabinet and retrieved a clean spoon from the sink and bought the medicine back to Manny. Maria gave Manny two spoon fulls of Yummy-Tummy and ordered him back to sleep. Manny reluctantly obeyed and when off to sleep while Grandpappi and Maria sighed.

Maria looked up at from her sitting position on the couch. (She had collapsed there after feeding Manny his medicine.) "What now?"

Grandpappi looked at her. "Wanna watch Underground Empire?"

Maria sighed. "Sure why not? Manny could sleep through that host's speeches for hours… Remember when he was a baby?"

Maria put on a Baby Einsteins video for Manny when he was two and he fell asleep as soon as the host introduced his childhood. Turns out the video was fully labeled. "Baby Einsteins: The Child Genius of Dr. Eugene Buttermen."

Maria and Grandpappi fell asleep as soon as the host introduced himself on the tape as a miffed Dr. Eugene Buttermen spied on them from his telescope from across the street in his building. "I should have never moved to this city…The people sleep too much… I remember yesterday at the Supermarket..."

Flashback…

Dr. Eugene Buttermen turned the person next to him in line at the cahiers and spoke. "Hi I'm Dr.Eugene-?"

The person fell instantly asleep and Dr. Buttermen looked miffed while noticing the cashier had fallen asleep too.

Flashback ends

Dr. Buttermen grumbled again. "I should have never left Ottawa."


	27. Manny Won't Stop Barfing!

Manny Won't Stop Barfing!

Manny awoke later that afternoon with a tired look in his eye as he pulled himself up from his bed and glanced to right side of bed where he was positioned. Manny spotted a green stain on his rug as he lifted himself up from the bed. Catching sight of this mark made Manny flip over onto his back and caused him to sigh.

He couldn't take this anymore...He was spitting up like crazy and his mom was about to leave just as soon as he was healthy which he could tell was soon. The yummy-tummy had worked and gotten to the point of make Manny feel better but he felt had one good blotch left him.

Manny turned to his side toward the right area of the bed and sighed as his father walked by the open doorway and caught the distress in his voice…

Wondering what perturbed Manny; Rodolpho walked into his son's room straightening his tie and cast his eyes to Manny at the foot of the bed. "Is something wrong my son?"

Manny looked broadly and spoke in a dull inquire. "Mom's leave isn't she?"

Rodalpho looked to the side nervously while placing his hand behind head. "Well that's debatable right now…Seeing you're unhealthily…"

Manny let out a light sigh … "I'm not unhealthy…I'm....UP…ECK!

Manny let one big blotch next to his bed and felt like spitting…Manny felt the spit watering in his mouth as he turned his teary eyes to Rodalpho. (He wasn't in a happy mood due to the mixture of vomiting and sadness.)

Rodalpho sighed contently as he rounded the bed and picked Manny up in his arms…Manny kinda clutched to his father as he was taken into the bathroom, where he was made to sit by the tub until he spewed out all he could….

An hour and half passed and Manny had puked up all his could as he started up at his father wary as the man returned from doing something else. Rodalpho scooped up Manny, brought him to his room and gave his a clean shirt wear in exchange for his dirty pajamas. Manny then settled into his father bed which was intended and Rodalpho left to get more Yummy-Tummy…

When Rodalpho returned Manny was already asleep…So he left the sleeping child lye but as Rodalpho left the room he caught Manny clutching a doll in his fist…

The doll Rodalpho had sitting on his night stand earlier…A mini figure of Maria made out of cloth…

Manny was desperate to have his mother back and Rodalpho knew that…So he had to do something about it…

Rodalpho set the bottle of Yummy-Tummy down next to the doorway and left the room to search for Maria. He found her knocked out cold, snoring away on the coach next a slumbering Grandpappi.

Rodalpho shook Maria gently on the shoulder and she bolted up right, spooked…. "What!?! What cooking? I don't know… (Maria then cast her eyes to her separated partner with confusion…)Rodalpho what's going on?"

Rodalpho looked down sad… "We need to talk that's what's going on…"

Maria looked on confused. "About what?"

Rodalpho looked down grimly toward the floor… "Manny is in a grave slump without his mother's aid here to guide him…He needs your loving touch once more Maria, to get him through the day…He can't stand getting up most mornings because he just sees his life as a bore without super powers and his missing mother."

Maria sighed… "He has you though…and his loving Grandpappi even though his snoring could wake a small pack of rodents under the floors boards…."

Rodalpho looked on…"The rodents don't mind… (Then Rodalpho caught sight of a rat scurrying up to his hole and scorning at him as he disappeared…)On most days…"

Maria turned to Rodalpho in a quick retort…"What am I to do Rodalpho? I want to Manny more then I can but it's impossible…The only solution to this is to keep things the way they are… I'd adore to Manny back but that would just leave a wound in you and Grandpappi…He's better off here…"

Manny had overheard this conversation from the bathroom and was hiding around the corner ever since. He'd had enough of it…

"No Mom things can't stay the way that they are…I need you back in life, even with super…cool parents I feel left unfulfilled…"

Maria bent down to meet her son's eye level…"You know you can't come with me Manny and you know I can't stay due to personal problems…But I will try to make up for this in some other way…Your father and Grandfather are about to engage in actives that will trill you and get you make you feel a whole lot better about yourself on levels you couldn't imagine…"

Rodalpho made a throat cutting gesture that signaled Maria to break away from her topic. "Which will happen after I leave…But I will be back for you for other trips… We still have Hawaii next month…I've got an offer singing in Kokuwa Town at the Birds Of Paradise Hotel and I'd love to take you with me...

Manny cheered wildly but Maria broke in again. "As long as you commend to your studies and listen to your father and don't thwart to your Grandpappi's deeds unless they are harmless…"

Rodalpho called back in alarm… "Maria!"

Maria gestured questionably… "What, he's a loud to have a little fun."

Manny cheered again but Maria brought around a straight face. "Only if he goes back to bed and recovers from this dilemma…"

Manny grumbled while to he turned his back to the room in pursuit of leaving it, but on the way down the hall Maria and Rodalpho heard another big blop cascade!

They turned the corner to see Manny and like normal there was an ore gooey contents that lay the floor…

The parents both sighed… "Oh Manny…What are we going to do with you?"

Manny looked on, blotching out large cannonball sized amount of mucus…The pressured in spewing out more vomit caused Manny to fall to his as he vomited some more… "What's happing to me?" he cried woefully!

Rodalpho looked all confused as he kneeled next to Manny. "I don't know but will call Dr. Butterman!"

Maria looked her friend strangely… "That quack? The man puts goats to sleep…"

Rodalpho cried back in a panic attack… "He's the only one who can cure this! All the rest of the Doctors are away on trip to Mexico City where their holding a House convention…"

Maria looked back at her son… "Right…Let's get him to the doctor…"


	28. The Cure

The Cure…

"Your son's vomiting is caused by the over exposure of Yummy Tummy…His tummy can't take in take…You should know Yummy-Tummy is supposed to be branded after the child is done vomiting. Never giving in between…" said Dr. Eugene Buttermen as he looked toward the bottle of Yummy-Tummy on his desk while facing Manny's folks.

Rodalpho looked up from concealing his hands over his face seeming hopeless…"But what do us do doctor?!? I don't want to lose my little boy!"

Maria looked at Rodalpho broadly with a straight face… "He's not dying…He just got a lot of mucus in his system."

looked sat ahead of the parents and polished off his glasses while give them a direction. "Which is why you must stop giving Manny the Yummy-Tummy…It's not helping his stomach all. The only way to properly success a cure is to let Manny puke out the rest of the contents that lie in his belly. In other words just let Manny puke out a storm until he can't puke anymore and then when he is finished, Give him the Yummy Tummy and send him off to bed. This is the only situation to the barfing fuel."

Rodalpho looked up shocked… "Barfing Fuel…What's that!!?"

just sat broadly in his arm chair and spoke in a dull manner. "It's an illness that is brought on by unreasonable parents who let their kids over the maximum limit of candy or food."

Rodalpho looked to Maria and returned to his hand concealing position, crying out load… "We are to blame…Manny's fault is because of us. We haven't given the attention he needs…"

Mr. Buttermen put his hand together and spoke to Rodalpho as if he was a trapest. "Then I suggest you spend time with your boy and nature him in his hour of need with a good bundle of TLC…"

Maria decided to finally speak after a long ordeal of silence…"Curing Manny back to health is something we can do and will do but how we deal with the trauma that will surround him afterward this event?"

leaded in curious…"What do you mean?"

Maria sighed. "Manny has to live a life style with his parents separated and it takes a toll on his life…He can't going through the day without longing for his mother and sees every day as just a bore…What can we do about it?"

Mr. Buttermen spoke clearly while holding his hands to his face. "There's only one thing you can do…Continue on with your lifestyles but try to add in more attention toward Manny. Like when he reminisces about his mom, have the boy call her long distances or something. And for you Rodapho, spend more time with the boy, give him as much attention as he desires and get your father in on this action too. You both need to support Manny equally…If he is giving the right amount of attention Manny should not feel so down hearted about his mom not being around."

Maria sighed and placed her hands together in a relieved manner. "Thank you…"

Rodalpho cheered up brightly… "Well that worked out perfectly….Thank you for your time…We'll be seeing next time we have a crises…We've got to go get our lives together…Come Manny… "said the enthused super hero as he left for door.

As Rodalpho left the room, Maria sighed and handed $50 upfront from her purse and apologized to the good doctor. "Sorry about that…He really is a good hero but these kinds of things make his spirit lift…"

Maria then turned away and beckoned Manny from the bathroom in the office where he was puking into the garbage the whole time. "Come Manny…We've got fixing to do…"

Manny left the bathroom in a dash and Doctor Buttermen made his way to the area to see the damage that was done. "Eww…" was all the good doctor muttered…


	29. The Test Of El Tirge

The Test Of El Tirge…

Taking Doctor Buttermen's order to heart, the Rivera's did all they could to make sure Manny's recovery was a successful and restful one. They changed Manny's bed sheets and attire every time he missed a vomit shot in his puke bucket; they let him puke endlessly in the toilet and did not feed him that night because it was not aloud for this curing requirement. Manny was also given direct attention from all his family members in the house which included Senor Chappi and Donkey.

The family did various things with Manny like playing checkers, getting him a new video game for his DS Lite and getting an extra DS Lite with the same game so they could play Wi-fi.

Later that night when everybody else had gone to bed, Manny awoke to go to the bathroom…

Manny cast his eye to the mirror and looked back at his reflection. He was filling much better now…All he had was one left blotch in him and he exposed it into the garbage can… He looked back at his refection a second time and swore he caught sight a dark, shadowed face with glowing green looking at him through the mirror for a split second but he shook this off and saw nothing again… "Whoa I must have been dreaming…"

Manny let all his thoughts disengage and left bathroom as he returned to his room…The second Manny left the shadow figure returned in the mirror and just remarked at previously seeing the boy … "So that is the new me? Kinda short for his age…"

The showed figure disappeared and all was quite again…

The next morning Manny blotched again into his trash can but this was to be his final blotch, he was feeling much better but he still needed his Yummy-Tummy and more sleep so he went back to bed and waited another hour for some else to give it to him.

Waiting an hour caused Manny to drift back to sleep and in that sleep he had the strangest dream…

Under the blood red sky of a mountain terrain Manny turned to face a nearby a volcano top which perched a strange figure on top of it. The figure was a draped in monstrous El Tigre rags and was well built… This guy was either a body builder or a crazed El Tirge fan who wore a suit that was in need of some serious stitching. Anyway, Manny though he looked cool…

Manny suddenly realized for the whole time he'd been staring at this guy, the guy had been staring back…

Manny utter a: "Uh-oh…" as he saw the man bolt down the volcano as it erupted and saw that the dude heading directly for him…with a wave of lava behind him!

Manny ran down the rock path that swirled around and got to ground level which was an even stupider mistake with the lava and the body builder closing in…

Manny looked around and noticed some high cliffs directly above him. Manny cast his gaze around for something to him to get him up the mountain but found nothing so he quickly shot his sight down to his waist in hopes his El Tirge belt was there and it was!

So he changed into his alter ego and grappled up the mountain post haste but as he was doing this the other man sprinted up next him and shot him a grin… "Be quicker then the kid…You've got to make it the top to prove your El Tirge…"

Manny looked awe struck… "What?"

The giant cast his eyes back to the increasing lava behind him… "Lava's coming…You better make it up this mountain if you're to prove you're the new El Tirge…"

Manny looked bewildered as the man ran up the mountain vigorously. "What?"

Manny cast his eyes to the lava and saw it was engulfing faster then he had time to think…Manny latched up his grappled claw embedded in the rock and began clawing his way up mountain on all fours like the stranger had before him…

On his way up Manny was flooded by all his past memories that had occurred over the last few days and they blinded him with their voices…

Manny looked petrified as he tried to escape the tunnel of voices but found he could do their pressure…

The other man looked on as El Tigre was baffled by all these visions which nearly made his cry… "What are you crying for…This is a test…?"

Manny looked up baffled… "A test?"

The man looked at him grimly... "Yes a test…If you can't prove yourself worthy enough to evade your surrounding problems they are going to sallow you whole…And a worrying wart like that can't be El Tirge…"

Manny spat back. "I'm no worrying wart!"

The man glanced down at his student. "Then let go of your problems…"

Manny looked up running faster with the lava closing in on him. "How?"

The man looked down at the boy…. "What's the one thing you care about more then anything right now?"

Manny raced but the mountain's top frantically…"Going home!"

The man closed his eyes…. "And your family? What about them?"

Manny raced up off the mountain's top and jumped into the air… "Of course I care about my family…"

The man looked up at Manny… "And your problems…"

Manny shot back. "I don't care about my problems…"

The man spoke with his eyes shut… "Again…"

Manny suddenly pullet downward from his mid air spot and gained speed toward the bed of lava that was incased there.

The man reared up and shot at Manny with all his voice. "Do you really care about your problems Manny?!? Are they so important that you'd let your whole life drown out because of them or do you have the gull the stand up and afloat them head on?

Manny cried out fearfully as he pulleted closer to the lava. "I do!"

The man put his hand to his ear… "I can't hear you…"

Manny practically screamed this answer out of his heart and lungs! "I DOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

The man smiled and shrugged and as Manny's pullet toward the lava ground was evaded by the problems visions that pulled away from Manny and formed a boat as he landed on it.

Your problems have evaded you for now Manny Rivera but if you let them cover you're in the way they had just a few minutes ago, you drown in a sea of tears…And no one will be able to safe you…"

Manny shot up from the bubble… "Then how come this is lava!"

The man stood a smug position with his arms crossed and his eyes closed… "My dream interjection…" and then the man snapped his finger and everything tilled sideway and rushed down at a gathering pace…Manny screamed as his vision blurred and everything went black, then…Clonk! Manny awoke with a grim look on his face and his body positioned upside down…That was one weird dream that turned into a nightmare!


	30. Moving On With Life

Moving On With Life…

Manny had completely recovered from his barfing spew later that afternoon and was now saying hello to a new deadlier illness that was far stronger any physical one that could make him upset …Loneliness…

Maria had gotten a call from her agent in Venice who had stated she needed to be there immediately as entertainment for their annual Gondola Race and if she didn't comply some giant robotic cowboy would trash the whole event…

"Mom…Do you have to go?…" Asked Manny dismayed as Maria finished she strapping on her jetpack effects…

"Yes, Manny, you remember…Cowboy?" Answered Maria sullenly…

"Yeah but…Maybe I could help…You…" Manny started to say but then cut himself from implying further truths…

"And how could you help me? This is mission is far too dangerous for a small boy like yourself…"

Manny rubbed his shoulder in and looked away as a shrug off then though of something astounding… "Hey! What about you? You're not up to fighting this thing... That human country cybrog may hurt you if you sing the wrong song..."

Maria shrugged him off and then chuckled for some apparent reason Manny knew nothing about… "Oh don't worry about me…I've got my old hope chest with me…"

Maria flashed it front of Manny and he glanced at it weirdly… "Why's it say DO NOT OPEN, starched across the front…?"

Maria clutched the box protectively and went into hysterics… "NO REASON!" But then calmed herself down. "Ahem…I have to get going now…That country Robocop gave me an order to get to Venice before sundown or he'd start sinking Gondolas…"

"How you gonna get there?" Manny inquired…

"LUXE JETPACK!" Maria shouted exigently but then turned in her preparation to leave see Manny one more time and found him very dismayed…

Maria's soften face and she returned to the ground to comfort her son… "You'll be taken care of Manny…Your father and grandfather have some big things planned for you…Things that will exceed your current view on life…"

Manny looked up… "Does that mean you know…?"

Maria jump started her jetpack and flew out the window with an instants response… "Gotta go!"

But before Maria completely rocketed out of sight, she drew a heart in the sky with Manny's face in it…And then blasted out sight smiling….

Manny smiled on from the windowsill too but then was greatly disturbed by Rodolfo's sudden presences…

"Your mother was such a good drawer back in high school…." Wept the love struck daddy which only caused Manny to be weirdered out more…

"Uh…Why are you here?"

The said reaction caused Rodolfo to return to normal… "I live here Mijo…Plus I and your grandfather wanted to show you something…"


	31. The Birth Of The Ballad!

The Birth of the Ballad!

Frida sighed mournfully as she cleaned up the last few remains of a food fight she never even started… Buzz the bully had instantly returned to his old rein of terrorizing the poor kids of the Leone school after brushing off a recent harsh chat with Chief Suarez about trying to harm his daughter. Chief Suarez had trained his dogs to respond to a chime of a dog whistle that each family member carried with them and then were meant to retrieve the family member's said attacker and bring them back to Elimilano for integration. But Buzz wasn't one to listen to a cop whole-heartily…He had promised not to hurt Frida but not to make her suffer for his own personal amusement…

Frida was just in the mists sliding her scraps of the edge of her dustpan when a banana mysteriously squirted itself against her right goggle…

"You missed a spot Frida!" cried one of Buzz's lackeys as she turned around to face the said voice…

Buzz and his goons were high hysterics at the sight of Frida miserable...

"You pin heads are suppose to be in class…"

"So are you!" Laughed the other lackey… "Oh wait…Your cleaning up the mess we made!"

The jerk squad broke into even louder uproar at that remark which Frida ignored…

"Oh wait Blue-Babe…Were not done with you yet…Here have another banana since your boyfriend's not here to receive it…" Said Buzz as he squirted another banana at Frida's side making her topple over into the rubber garage can next to her…

The effect made Frida's eyes run badly as the goons continued to laugh at her but it all was to be shortly ended…

As if some bizarre an act of nature itself, the ground beneath the oppressing gang's feet suddenly rose into the air and flung the bullies a few feet across the courtyard…

Frida looked over to where the ground had started rise and found El Tigre there looking at her…

"MANNY? Where have you been for the past two weeks? I last saw you when your Grandma left town…I could have used that super strength of you're to help clean up this place… When did you get super strength anyway…?"

Manny only turned away from her… "Sorry Frida, Can't talk now…Busy…" As he returned the stretched out courtyard to normal…

"Your gonna pay for that kid…" Muttered Buzz as he came too…

"How? I've got the super strength…" Manny mocked while standing with his arms crossed…

Buzz just groaned furiously and made a charge for El Tigre but the tiger warrior just blocked his jabs and gave him a furious knee maneuver in the stomach which intently hurt Buzz causing the bully to fall to his knees and made him water up… "Now your not gonna pick on me again ,ARE YOU?"

The bully shook his head from side to side at a speedy pace…

"And you're not going to hurt Frida or any other kid in this school again, ARE YOU?

The bully shook his head and cried… "I SWWWWWAERRRRR!"

"Good, now get of here and if you ever think of hurting ever another citizen in this city again, just remember this sounded...RRRRRRAWWWWWRWWWWWWW! (El Tirge's tiger roar)

With that sound demonstrated Buzz and his cronies shuffled away at post haste leaving Frida to freely gander at Manny…

Frida stood awe struck at Manny which him feel the need to explain the whole two week absence thing… "I know I'm a little weirder than before…But there's a good reason for that. It's because of my…

Frida just continued to look at him blankly…

Manny gave in defeated… "Yeah…"

"Dude…You're…TOALLY AWESOME!!!" Said Frida as she suddenly glomped Manny to the ground… "You're like a full tiger now and I love it!"

Manny looked up intrigued… "So you're not mad that my family blocked off you from seeing me during the two week course for disturbance purposes?"

Frida instantly grabbed Manny's collar and looked at him with a hostile eye. "THEY WHAT?!?"

One hour later at the Police Station…

"Frida I don't think they meant to oppress you…" Chief Suarez gestured as both his Dobermans sat top his office desk holding White Pentera and Grandpappi in a wedge position…

Frida just shhhed him and gesture to a little TV… "House is on…I love Huge Laurie…How you holding of those training dummies Manny?"

Manny smiled as he just finished beating up three identical Miracle City crooks for the third time… "Fine…Hey can I come out now? I've said I'm sorry too you…"

Frida pawed him off too… "UUPPPP! House!....Awe, Huge Laurie… "

The End!


End file.
